Immortal Slayer
by kimbclar
Summary: The Scoobies turn on Buffy at the end of Empty Places. What they don't know is that she's not the girl they think she is. Buffy is an Immortal and will have to use all the knowledge of her long life to find new allies in her war against the first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either Buffy or Highlander. I am enjoying borrowing them. Quotes from transcript of "Empty Places"

A/N: A little bit of a change from cannon. Buffy is immortal and while not the oldest, I'll leave that to Methos, she is at least 3,000. Dawn will not be in this story. More information on Dawn and Joyce will be in upcoming chapters. Buffy will have an alternate history with Spike and Angel, which will be explained as the story progresses.

**Chapter One – Betrayal and a Decision**

Buffy replayed the end of the confrontation in her head as she walked down Revello Drive trying to figure out exactly when her friends, no her family had abandoned her.

**FLASH BACK**

"I - I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this - exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what - suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"

Giles glared at her, "Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed."

No she didn't trust him. Not when he abandoned her after her mom and then Dawn's death. Not when he tried to kill Spike the only other person, before Faith arrived, with the strength to face the Bringers. "Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?"

Then one of the potential's, Rona, opened her mouth. "You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless."

Buffy was surprised and a little hurt "What?"

"You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

"That's not what I'm doing."

Then Kennedy just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying."

Doesn't she realize that this is WAR! People will die. Giles brought these people to her home. Asked her to take care of them. Feed them. Clothe them. Did he give her any help in doing it. NO! He just went out and brought more and more girls back. And then came the biggest shock of all – Willow.

"Kennedy..."

"Why are you always standing up for her?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean, you're not?" And she really wasn't. The girl who she had befriended, stood beside, and forgave for Dawn's death. She refused to stand by her.

"With everything that's happened, I - I'm worried about your judgment."

Great now she worried about judgment. Not hers – mine.

And then Anya spoke and her words cut Buffy to the core. "You really do think you're better than we are. But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy. But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

Buffy thought she was surprised before. They actually thought being the slayer was lucky. Obviously they didn't realize everything the slayer had to give up….Then Buffy focused on the room again and Xander's voice.

"I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left…'cause I just don't."

She had always listened to them - included them. Hell, they all acted like her life was an open book they could read and comment on any time. "Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again."

Then Giles spoke again. "We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!"

And then they were demanding Faith should take over. She was a slayer to. Yes, she is but there's being a slayer and being a leader and Faith had never been that.

And then Kennedy said, "Maybe we need a vote... to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge."

Well of course they wanted her. She's not forced to work to put food on the table. She gets to be their best buddy. Well, if they want Faith to lead them against the First. "Fine."

"What?" Several people sputtered.

"If you want Faith to lead then she's all yours. But I won't be here to help you. The First is guarding the vineyard for a reason. There's something there that it doesn't want us to have and if you don't want to help me take it I'll find someone who will. You can stay in the house I'm leaving. Suddenly, I desperately want to be away from you people."

Many of the potentials looked pleased. But the core Scoobies looked worried and a little afraid.

Quietly Willow asked, "Where will you go?"

"Oh! Now you're worried. Well don't."

Buffy calmly walked upstairs to her room and pulled a duffle bag out of her closet and began packing. Quickly she threw in her clothes and a few weapons from her chest. As she was putting a picture of Joyce and Dawn in her bag she heard her door open. When she turned to see who it was Willow was standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know how to reach you? In case we need you to fight."

"Oh I'm not good enough to lead but if you need a little muscle you might ring me. That is rich. I'm leaving because you want me to. I'm not coming back. Ever."

Lord, these people are amazing. They tell you they don't trust you and then turn right around and ask for help.

Buffy looked sadly at Willow and then took a long slender bundle wrapped in soft clothe from under her mattress. As she slowly unwrapped the bundle she began to speak.

"You never really knew me – any of you. Part of that is my fault. There are things about me and the life – lifetimes – I lived before I came to Sunnydale that you don't know. There was a time I thought I could share my other life with you. Before Joyce died. Before Dawn died. Before you sacrificed the sister of my heart. I even considered telling you when all of this with the First started to happen. But now – I'm glad I didn't share anything with you. You and the other Scoobies have always felt you had the right to run my life. With Angel, Riley, Dawn, Spike. You never even considered that I could make my own decisions or allowed me even the simplest aspect of humanity – the right to make mistakes."

Finally she stopped speaking and looked down at a beautiful sword gleaming in the light. It looked to long and heavy for a girl her size to wield but there were some benefits to being a slayer. The hilt was simple in the design of a Celtic cross with a large emerald set in each side. The slayer lovingly rubbed the blade with the cloth.

"No you never knew me."

Buffy calmly picked up her bag, grasped the sword and walked out her bedroom door, down the stairs and out of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – How The Hell Did I End Up Here?**

Buffy walked with a purpose toward the Crawford Street Mansion. Despite the fact she and Angel were barely speaking he kept the power and water on at the mansion in case of emergency. And if anything could constitute an emergency it was leaving your own home during a possible apocalypse.

As Buffy walked to the mansion she thought about how she'd ended up in Sunnydale.

**Flashback**

As she walked through the dark streets of L.A. she heard the sounds of fighting. She rounded the corner and looked into an alley. At the rear was a young blond girl who appeared to be fighting for her life against four vampires.

"Damn. You try to stay out of trouble and there it is just waiting for you. I never should have come to L.A."

The girl appeared to be holding her own. Wielding her stake with precision. Just as she dusted the third vampire a fifth jumped from the fire escape and into the fight. The girl failed to see the newest threat and was hit over the head falling to the ground.

"Well, well can't you boys find someone your own size to pick on. It's not very manly to pick on little girls."

"Well it seems our dinner just doubled in size."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't have time for dinner but thinks for the invite. But, because you've been so polite let me introduce myself. Isabella du Lac, Vampire Slayer."

The two vampires in the alley traded worried looks but then quickly moved into a fighting stance.

"Boys, boys. Let's get this done. I wasn't really planning on spending my night in an alley fighting vampires."

Isabella quickly moved towards the vampire on her left at an almost blinding speed plunging the stake into his chest. As he dissolved she whirled on the second plunging her stake into his back.

"How boring! You'd think they'd put up a little more of a fight."

Isabella moved over to the young girl who was still unconscious. As she bent over her the girl groaned.

"What happened to me?"

"Hold still. You took a nasty hit to the back of your head. You were fighting four vampires. Doing quite well I might add when a fifth jumped from the roof and hit you from behind."

The girl looked at her with suspicion. Most likely wondering how Isabella knew about vampires.

"I took out the last two. Can I call your Watcher for you?"

"No, my watcher's…Wait how do you know about watcher's?"

"You'd be surprised what I know. Let's get you somewhere I can treat your wound and we'll talk."

The girl looked warily at her but also as if she desperately wanted to trust her. Taking a deep breath she said, "OK."

"I'm going to take you with me to my hotel. It's not to far from here. We can clean you up and get you something to eat while we talk."

As she started to help the girl up she spoke again, "What's your name?"

"You must think I'm terribly rude. My name is Isabella du Lac. What's yours?"

"Buffy Summers."

Isabella and Buffy quickly made it to the hotel and up to Isabella's suite. She guided Buffy to the sofa and went into the bathroom for the first aid kit. As she walked into the room she noticed the young girl staring at her hands intently as if unsure what to say to the strange woman who'd rescued her just minutes before.

"Why don't you let me tell you a story while I patch you up and then you can tell me yours."

"OK"

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. 3,000 years ago I was the Chosen One. A man came to my village and spoke with the people who I thought were my parents and the next day they sent me with him. Over the next two years I spent every night fighting vampires and demons. Then on a cold night I went out with my Watcher to face a demon that had been terrorizing the village we were living in. I saw my Watcher killed in front of me. Then the demon turned to me and before I could react he shoved his claws into my chest and I fell to the ground."

"Wait this is crazy. You can't die and come back. And you really can't be 3,000 years old."

"I know it's difficult to believe. But, I bet until you saw your first Vampire you didn't think they were real either."

"No. I thought my watcher, Merrick, was crazy."

"Vampires are not the only immortal beings that walk the earth. The night I faced that demon I died my first death and when I woke I was immortal. Of course, I didn't find out what it meant until several years later."

"What does it mean?"

"Immortals cannot be killed other than severing their head from their body. However, there is a price to our immortality. The Game."

"What's the game?"

"Immortals are destined to meet in single combat armed only with a sword. The goal is to take the head of the immortal you face releasing the quickening. The quickening contains all the knowledge and skills of the dead immortal. Most immortals are content to live their lives among mortals. Some, however, are headhunters bent on taking as many heads as possible. Legend says that the last immortal will gain immense power – the power to rule the world."

"So, when you died you found out you were immortal. Was another slayer called?"

"I didn't find out until several years later that I was no longer the slayer. I was patrolling a small village when I saw the current slayer battling a group of vampires. It was not long after that I met my first immortal. I was lucky – he wasn't a head hunter and agreed to train me."

The two women talked long into the night about Isabella's life and Buffy's desperate fear of dieing young performing her sacred duty.

"All Merrick talked about before he died was duty. I don't want this duty. I hate it," she sobbed out.

Two days later Isabella du Lac became Buffy Summers and Buffy Summers became Elizabeth Winters and left for parts unknown on the back of her boyfriend Pike's motorcycle. Not long after that Isabella was living in Sunnydale with her friend Joyce posing as her mother. (note: From now on Buffy and Isabella will be used interchangeably)

It was only with the arrival of Kendra in Sunnydale that Buffy realized the young girl she'd changed places with the previous year had died. But by that time she was committed to life on the hellmouth and the constant battle to prevent the latest "Big Bad" from opening the doorway to hell.

**END FLASHBACK**

Once she arrived at the mansion she began to plan her next step. She knew that stopping the First couldn't be accomplished on her own – but who could she trust. Spike, of course. Despite their recent history he could always be counted on. She smiled to herself thinking back on their relationship.

**FLASHBACK**

Isabella had only been in Prague for a few days visiting friends prior to meeting Joyce in Sunnydale. It had to be the worst city on the face of the planet. It was cold and wet and right now there seemed to be a crazy mob advancing on a man and a woman. She turned her car toward the two figures running from the mob.

It quickly become obvious the two people the mob was chasing were vampires but Isabella recognized one of them. A face from a previous life. A dear friend who'd been driven mad. Drusilla.

She sped down the street toward the two vampires. Luckily she was able to reach them before the mob. Rolling down the window she screamed, "Drusilla, get your ass in the car!"

The man turned shocked blue eyes on her and Drusilla merely whimpered, "Bella."

"Get in. Drusilla is a friend. I'll get you out of here."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Spike jumped in the car. He figured if nothing else this woman had just volunteered to become dinner.

"How the bloody hell do you know Dru?"

"It's a long story. Let's get away from this mob and I'll be happy to share it with you. But for now…I knew Drusilla before Angelus, the sadistic bastard, turned her."

That night a friendship was born. A strange one for two Vampires and former slayer but a friendship nonetheless. Anyone who would help Drusilla and actively disliked Angelus was good in Spike's book. And for Isabella anyone that would stand by Drusilla – who despite being a crazy vampiress was still her friend – was good in her book.

**END FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N1: Spike and Buffy did have a romantic relationship but not of the season six variety. More of a comforting each other over the loss of Dawn but it ended in a mutual decision. He does have the soul but his reasoning behind getting it will obviously be different. That will come out a little later.

A/N2: I hope the stuff in this chapter on Dawn provides a better explanation on what happened to her and Buffy's deteriorating relationship with the Scoobies. I'm trying to stick close to cannon at least on Willow's problems with magic and Tara's leaving. Tara is not dead and Willow did not go to magic rehab.

**CHAPTER THREE – Calling the Cavalry In More Ways Than One**

Buffy climbed the stairs to the master bedroom feeling more exhausted than she had in years. She walked across the room threw her bag on the bed and flung herself down next to it. After taking a deep breath she began to dig through the bag and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open she scrolled through her address book looking for a particular entry. Duncan MacLeod. Punching send she listened to phone ring. Once. Twice. Three times.

"MacLeod."

"Duncan, it's Bella. I need your help."

"It's polite to say hello and at least ask how I'm doing before you want a favor."

"Duncan, you know I wouldn't skip the pleasantries if it wasn't important."

"I know. But I can't help but give my favorite girl a hard time. What do you need?"

"I need a vacation to Tahiti but I'll settle for you in Sunnydale. Do you remember the First Evil? Tried to kill Angel a few years ago. It's back and trying to destroy the slayer line. Can you come?"

"You know I'll be there. Do you mind a few tag-a-longs?"

"Depends on who they are?"

"Methos and maybe Amanda."

"Sounds good. As long as Amanda's speaking to me? After Prague I thought she might still be angry."

"Well you're the one who brought two vampires back to the hotel. I can't imagine why she might have taken issue with that."

"Hey they didn't eat her and Drusilla even helped her find the artifact she was looking for."

"True. True. We can probably be there by early morning."

"Excellent. I'm staying at Angel's mansion on Crawford Street."

Duncan could hear the strain in her voice and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Her voice quavered, "Physically, yes. Emotionally, it's moment by moment. I…I left the Scoobies. I'm not really sure what happened. The past weeks have been strained between us…"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"God, I need to tell someone. It's just…so hard to put into words….Giles, he and another man, Wood, tried to kill Spike. That…I don't want to go into. But there's something else. I've been having dreams – about Dawn. Duncan they don't make since. I'm dreaming the events surrounding her death but not the way I know they happened. In my dreams I see Giles and Xander holding Dawn down while Willow covers her mouth with a cloth. She struggles against them…fighting with everything she has…and then she's just lying there so still…But that's not what happened. She committed suicide. Yes, they helped her but she chose it. But the dreams seem so real. There so similar to the prophetic dreams I have as a slayer. The more I have the dream the more real it seems and the less real my actual memories feel. Since they started I've been on edge around the Scoobies – I don't trust them. Tonight was the final straw. They wanted to vote Faith in as the leader. Said they didn't trust my judgment. I just couldn't stay. Not after what happened with Spike and the dreams."

By the time she finished speaking her words came out as sobs. Duncan didn't need to see her to know her tear streaked face was pale and she was shaking.

"Duncan, I'm not sure but I think they may have done some type of spell on me to make me forget what happened to her. My dreams are trying to force the truth out."

"What makes you think that?"

"Willow, she did one on Tara, trying to keep her from leaving. Tara said some things then that make me think she knew what happened to Dawn. At the time I wrote it off as anger towards Willow. Tara kept saying she was using too much magic…I thought she was using too much magic for ordinary things. But, what if it wasn't just ordinary things. What if they changed my memories of what happened to Dawn?"

Worriedly, he said, "I don't know. Is there anyway you can see if some type of memory spell was cast on you?"

"Yes, but I'll need help with the casting. You or Amanda could probably do it. Duncan, thank you so much for listening…I really just needed to talk this out. I haven't had a chance to even process this."

"Not even with Spike?"

"No. Not with Giles trying to kill him and then going toe to toe with First and its minions. There just hasn't been time."

"I'd better get off the phone so I can arrange transportation to get to you as soon as possible."

"Duncan, Thank you for coming. I've missed you. Hurry."

"I've missed you too love. I promise once we take care of this I'll take you somewhere beautiful to relax."

"Promise."

"Promise."

As Buffy clicked off the phone she heard a soft noise from downstairs. She stretched out her senses – Vampire – and a familiar one at that – Spike.

As she crossed out of the bedroom and down the stairs she called out his name. "Spike! I'm coming down."

"What the hell happened love? I went to the house and they gave me some crap about you needing a break."

A sad look crossed her face as she walked down the stairs toward him. Spike could see her faced was streaked with tears and hear a quiver in her voice. He walked across the room toward her with his duster trailing behind him and gently took her in his arms. She started sobbing again as he held her whispering soothing words in her ear.

As he held her crying form she haltingly told him about the dreams she'd been having and the spell she thought they'd done.

The longer Buffy spoke the angrier Spike became. He'd always had trouble believing his niblet would commit suicide but because Buffy had believed it and shown him the letter she'd left he'd accepted the story. Now, however, his doubts came back full force.

"Shh. Shh, love as soon as Duncan gets here we'll do the spell. Then we'll know the truth and so help me if they killed the bit there is no place on this Earth they can hide from me and soul or no soul they'll pay for what they did."

Spike then gently led Buffy up the stairs and back to the bedroom. Sitting her on the bed and kneeling in front of her he tried to think of the right words to comfort her and ease some of her pain.

"Listen to me. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain so I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman. We will get through this. It's what we do and no matter what happens I'll be standing beside you helping you fight your battles."

By this time Buffy's sobs had lessened and he laid her back on the bed and pulled back the covers. Spike spooned behind her and held her as she finally fell asleep. Only after her breathing had fallen into a steady rhythm did he follow her into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Because Buffy wasn't known to the Council prior to being called it was just accepted that the Buffy arriving in Sunnydale with Joyce was the real Buffy. After all it's obvious the council doesn't give a crap about her home life so why would they have checked as long as she was slaying. As for how she knew to go to the Hellmouth – let's just say a little push came in the form of a prophetic dream. I don't really have time to go into it for purposes of the story but thought that would be logical.

A/N: Words for memory spell found at http/ The ingredients for the spell are my own. FYI – I have no knowledge of magic.

A/N4: No stupid Buffybot.

**CHAPTER FOUR – Truth Revealed**

Buffy came slowly awake to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She gently disentangled herself from Spike's arms and flipped open the phone. Sleepily she mumbled, "Hello."

"Bella, It's Duncan. I wanted to let you know we're just passing the Sunnydale city limits."

"Ummm. Good, you'll probably be here in about 15 minutes. Are Methos and Amanda with you?"

"Yes, and neither are at their best. Apparently lack of sleep makes them exceptionally rude."

In the background she heard both Amanda and Methos grumbling at Duncan's statement. "Did you tell 'Manda that Spike is here?"

"Yes, and she wanted me to tell you that she's forgiven you for Prague and to get you to ask Spike if he has any leads on expensive trinkets."

"Tell her she'll have to wait for expensive trinkets after we take care of the First. Spike's at the mansion with me and as soon as you guys get here I want to do the spell and then I'll give you all the details about what's been happening here."

"Okay, love see you in a few minutes," Duncan said as he hung up the phone.

Bella turned to wake Spike only to look into his twinkling blue eyes.

"Amanda, eh pet."

"Yes, and no you may not help her with her 'expensive trinkets' until after this is over. It's bad enough I have to deal with her and Methos – as old as they are they still act like children – but, I'm not dealing with you two scheming to rob some museum or private collection."

"Yes, luv."

Buffy quickly walked across the room and grabbed clean clothes out of her duffle bag. "I'm going to jump in the shower – can you go downstairs and wait for them. I should be down in 20 so they won't have to wait long."

Spike grumbled, "Bloody slayer's lapdog is what I am," as he walked down the stairs to wait for the new arrivals.

True to her word Buffy descended the stairs 20 minutes later to a waiting Spike, Duncan, Methos and Amanda. As she walked down the stairs she looked into Duncan's soft brown eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. As their gazes locked it seemed as if time stopped and her heart began to race. She hadn't seen him in almost five years and she'd always thought him handsome but for some reason it's as if she was seeing him for the first time. She walked gracefully toward him and as she approached he pulled her into his arms for a comforting embrace.

Softly she said, "I'm so glad you're here."

As Duncan held her in his arms he felt his own heart race and he was surprised that no one in the room - well except the damn Vampire – could hear it. Bella was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair an exquisite honey color - long and gently curling down her back. It was all he could do not to run his hands through it. In all the time they'd spent together theirs had never been a romantic relationship. He'd been with Tessa and then Bella's ill-fated relationship with Angel. The only thing he could think was maybe now.

As he gently released her from his embrace she turned to Methos and Amanda keeping hold of Duncan's hand.

"Methos, Amanda – welcome to Sunnydale – I'd say you're in for a lovely time but then I don't think that's allowed on the hellmouth."

"The boy scout said you'd fill us in when we got here," said Methos.

"And I will but first I need your help to cast a spell. I think someone has used magic to change my memories and this spell should tell us whether or not anyone has cast a spell on me and free the repressed memories."

"Do you have the ingredients for the casting?" said Amanda quickly getting down to business. Outside of Bella she probably had the most experience with magic of anyone in the room.

"Yes, I've always kept this place pretty well stocked with basic magical ingredients. The Scoobies don't know I'm a practitioner so I had to have someplace private I could cast if necessary. Come into the kitchen we can get the ingredients and cast the spell in there."

Bella began to lay out the necessary ingredients for the spell. Amanda moved to assist her by placing the required herbs into the mortar and crushing them with the pestle. Bella walked to the far side of the kitchen and began to pour a circle with white salt. Amanda joined her as Bella stepped into the circle and sprinkled the crushed herbs over her. Both women began to chant:

_We call the past to meet the present, _

_that the future may be bright._

Then Bella chanted alone:

_I bring myself forth from the dark,_

_and hold me to the light._

_Let not the past control my present, _

_let not my future be dark as night._

_I meet and greet me with open arms,_

_and move back into the light._

And again both women chanted:

_We call the past to meet the present,_

_That the future may be bright._

_So mote it be._

At the conclusion of the chant a soft white light emanated from the circle and Bella's head snapped back and her eyes opened wide. It appeared as if she saw something no one else could. Several moments passed and suddenly Bella cried, "NO!" in a voice choked with sobs. The white light suddenly disappeared and Bella's sobs filled the silence of the room.

Amanda stepped forward and broke the circle followed quickly by Duncan who took Bella into his arms. As he held her and stroked her back Bella looked up with anger in her eyes. The first person she looked to was Spike.

"They did it. They killed her."

Several voices were heard at once:

Spike, "Bloody hell, why?"

Amanda and Methos, "Killed who?"

Joined by Duncan's soft Scottish burr, "Oh, love I am so sorry."

Duncan slowly turned and carried Bella into the living room and was followed by the others. He sat on the sofa holding her in his arms. Bella took deep breaths trying to compose herself. She knew that she had to explain what she saw but couldn't quite comprehend what the people who claimed to love her – love Dawn did to her.

Shakily she began to speak. "I've been having dreams about Dawn's death since not long after she died. At first they were vague but in the last few months they've become quite specific. So specific that the dreams felt more real than what I thought had actually happened. Spike and Duncan know most of the story about Dawn but I should explain what happened for Amanda and Methos."

Quietly she began to speak of her sister Dawn. A sister who she, an immortal, wasn't supposed to have. A sister created from her blood and gifted to her to protect by an order of monks. Her sister who had existed for millennia as a mystical key. A key that a god named Glorificus needed to return to the dimension she'd been exiled from. The monks had placed Dawn in her and Joyce's life not realizing that Joyce was not her mother.

She'd woken up with memories of being raised with a sister. Unfortunately for the monks the conflict had her questioning almost immediately Dawn's presence. After rescuing one of the monk's from Glory Dawn's presence was explained. Bella then went to Giles and told him the identity of the key. Over the next few weeks Dawn's identity was revealed to Joyce and the rest of the Scoobies.

Bella and the Scoobies continued to battle Glory. Spike was captured and beaten. During all of this Joyce had been diagnosed with a brain tumor and ultimately died as a result of complications from the surgery to remove the tumor. The entire group was at a loss on what to do. Only weeks after Joyce's death Dawn disappeared from the house. Bella and Spike searched Sunnydale with no luck.

As Buffy began to tell of Dawn's disappearance she began to cry again. After several moments of broken sobs she was able to catch her breath and began speaking again.

"It's at this point that the memories I have of the event differ from what I've been dreaming and what the spell revealed as true." Bella, stopped speaking again and reached out and took Spike's hand. Dawn had been precious to both of them and it was the two of them who'd felt her loss the deepest. It had been her death that had led to a romantic relationship between the two of them and ultimately Spike seeking his soul. Though their romance hadn't lasted their friendship was stronger than it had ever been. They were family – united by the death of Dawn – in a way they'd never been before.

"About a week before Dawn disappeared I began to notice that Giles, Willow, and Xander would stop speaking as I walked into the room. When I questioned them they said I was imagining things or that they were just discussing option on dealing with Glory and didn't want to worry me. Since I was grieving for Joyce and trying to deal with Dawn's grief as well I let it go and didn't question them to closely. But then Spike mentioned something about how they were acting stranger than normal around him as well. I wrote it off as their dislike of him. It was the next day that Dawn disappeared. Spike and I spent two days searching for Dawn. Finally a few hours before sunrise on the second day we found her in a crypt in Sunnydale Cemetery."

Bella quietly spoke of the broken bottle lying on the ground next to her sister and the note clutched in her hand.

"I realize now that it was the spell. We didn't find her in the crypt. Spike and I walked in on Giles and Xander holding Dawn down on the floor of the training room at the Magic Box while Willow held a cloth to her mouth. As we came into the room I saw Dawn struggling and then suddenly go limp. It was at that moment that a green light burst from her and into me and I fell to the ground. While Spike was trying to help me Willow and Giles cast a binding spell to hold us in place and then used a spell to alter our memories of the event."

As Bella stopped speaking everyone in the room became conscious of the sobs racking Spike's body and the tears streaming down his cheeks. Bella gently removed herself from Duncan's embrace and took Spike into her arms and held him while he cried again for the girl he'd thought of as sister and now knew was murdered by the people she'd called family.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – Doubts, Decisions, and Forgiveness**

**Revello Drive – Buffy's Room**

Faith sat on the bed wondering how she'd ended up in charge. She'd never wanted to lead. If she was honest with herself she knew she was nowhere near the leader Buffy was. But now Buffy wasn't here. Faith was scared – everyone had turned on Buffy – what would happen if she didn't measure up to everyone's expectations.

Quickly Faith stood up from the bed a decision made. She would find Buffy and hopefully together they would be able to plan what to do about the First. She knew the Scoobies thought she'd returned to Sunnydale to spite Buffy but that wasn't the case. She'd come back hoping that Buffy would forgive her. She walked purposefully down the stairs and out the front door hoping it wasn't to late for forgiveness.

**Revello Drive – Willow's Room**

Willow lay on her bed running her fingers through the dark strands of Kennedy's hair as she lay sleeping next to her. She flinched internally as she absently wished the hair was the soft golden brown of Tara.

Tara who she'd driven away by doing too much magic. How ashamed would she be if she knew what she'd done to Dawn and Buffy? Willow pushed those thoughts as far down as they would go trying to convince herself that everything she'd done had been for the best.

Buffy just wasn't able to make the hard decisions. She would never have seen what they did to Dawn was right. They had to protect the world from Glory opening the portal. The spell altering Buffy and Spike's memories had been essential. Buffy would never have understood. How could they have foreseen that Dawn's death would force the power of the key into the slayer – back to the blood its human host was created from.

Unfortunately, the death of Dawn had another consequence. By forcing the essence of the key into the Slayer the delicate balance between good and evil had shifted dramatically allowing the First to gain a foothold. The First was still incorporeal but it had been able to imbue a human with extraordinary power and bring forth the Turok Han.

While Buffy didn't know the true circumstances of Dawn's death they had been forced to tell her she now contained the essence of the key. They'd faced Glory and in the end they'd defeated her when Giles had killed Ben. Another hard decision Buffy had been unable to make.

The more Willow thought about it the more she realized that Buffy's leaving was the best thing that could have happened. They still had a slayer and while Faith had been out of the game there was hope she'd be able to make the tough decisions Buffy never could.

**Crawford Street Mansion**

Buffy gently pulled away from Spike and wiped away his tears with her hand. She looked into his eyes trying to convey tenderness, love and family with both her look and touch. In the last year Spike had stood by her when the Scoobies had expected her just to get over Dawn and Joyce's deaths and she silently vowed that as soon as they'd dealt with the First they'd deal with the Scoobies. She wasn't sure yet what they would do but they had time to plan.

Slowly Spike's tears stopped and his eyes took on a look of cold steel. It was all he could do not to rip himself out of the Slayer's arms and run to Revello Drive to wreck vengeance against the people who'd killed his bit.

As if she'd read his mind Buffy spoke, "Not yet Spike. We have to take care of the First. Then we'll decide what to do about the Scoobies."

"Luv…"

"Please, Spike."

Spike sighed, "Only for you."

"Thank you."

Duncan, Methos and Amanda silently watched the exchange between the two grieving warriors when suddenly the front door burst open.

"Yo, B!"

"What the hell are you doing here Faith? I already told Willow not to try and find me," Buffy said as she stood facing the other slayer.

"B, I didn't come here for them. I wanted to talk to you. Please, hear me out," the dark haired girl pleaded.

Buffy saw something in her eyes and relaxed her rigid posture. "All right I'll hear what you have to say."

Suddenly the dark Slayer noticed they had an audience.

"Woah B, who are your friends?"

"Faith, I'd like you to meet some 'old friends' of mine – Duncan, Methos and Amanda. I called them last night for help against the First."

Faith looked over all three newcomers with appraising eyes. "I got to say B – you've got some beautiful friends. But can they fight."

Methos spoke first with a glint in his eyes, "I assure you we're more than adequate. After all I taught Bella…uh Buffy here everything she knows."

"Methos, if I'd paid attention to anything you'd taught me I'd have lost my head a long time ago," Buffy said laughingly.

"So how long have you guys known B here?"

"Wait, wait - before we get into my life story here you said you had something you wanted to say to me Faith."

Faith nervously clasped her hands together and began to twist them trying to formulate the words for the apology she felt she owed Buffy.

"This is hard for me B so don't interrupt until I'm finished."

"Ok."

Faith began to speak in a quite voice. "When I came to Sunnydale you tried to reach out to me – include me – but I didn't know how to handle it. No one…No one, had ever done that for me before without wanting something in return. I thought you were just like everybody else – so I pushed you away – and then after the thing with the Deputy Mayor I thought there was no way you'd forgive me. So, I turned to the mayor. B…god I was so screwed up…what I tried with Angel…and then poisoning him. I don't blame you for trying to kill me. Sometimes I'm sorry you didn't."

Faith looked up at Buffy with such pain in her eyes as if she was pleading for her to understand. Slowly she began to speak again. "And when I woke up from the coma – I was so angry – really at myself but I took it out on you. I never told you how sorry I was for that and for what happened in L.A. after. When you saved me from the Council…I knew that I had to make amends. I wanted more than anything to make it up to you…so I turned myself in."

Again Faith stopped speaking and took a deep breath trying to find a way to continue. "When Wesley came to the prison – to ask for my help – I knew I had to do it – for once I had to stand up and be the Slayer. I also knew that as soon as I'd helped them in L.A. that I'd come here and try to make things right with you. I know that I haven't handled things well since I got here. But I really want to make things right with you B. Is there a chance you'll forgive me?"

Buffy listened to everything Faith said and she knew that the only thing she could do was forgive her. All she'd ever wanted was to befriend Faith but the situation they'd been in had seemed to twist every attempt they'd made.

Buffy slowly stood and walked toward Faith. She reached out and cupped Faith's face in her hand and said, "I forgive you. But you also need to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

Faith looked at Buffy in disbelief. Did she really just say the words? She had and Faith responded, "Will you help me?"

Buffy smiled gently at her and said, "Of course that's what friends are for."

Then Faith surprised Buffy by pulling her into a quick hug. "Thank you."

Buffy slipped her arm around Faith's shoulder and led her to the couch. "Your welcome to stay here with us. You know the more the merrier in our fun filled quest to stop the latest apocalypse."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX – Truth is Stranger Than Fiction**

Buffy looked carefully at Faith trying to decide whether to tell her she was an Immortal. After thinking it over for a few moments she determined that the truth was for the best. If she wanted to help Faith and truly be a friend to her then she needed to know the truth.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned to Faith and began her story. She told her about Immortals, The Game and how she'd ended up in Sunnydale as the Slayer. To her credit Faith seemed to take it in stride. Buffy assumed it really wasn't that outlandish of a story when put into the perspective of the life of a Slayer.

Then Buffy had to tell her a harder story, one she'd only learned the truth of that morning – Dawn's murder and the inadvertent effect it had on releasing the First. By the time she finished Faith was alternating between tears and ranting against the Scoobies.

"Damn B! I'm surprised you're not over there right now ripping all of them a new one."

"As much as I'd love to confront them we've got more important things to deal with – The First. It has to be our top priority. I know that the Scoobies didn't want to believe me when I told them we needed to go back to the vineyard – but there is something there. The First and Caleb are to focused on keeping us away."

"You don't have to convince me B. I didn't say anything before - I'm sorry for that – I should have stuck by you. But, I think your right. The First keeps trying to direct us to the seal. If it was so important to its plan wouldn't it try to keep us as far away as possible."

Amanda quickly jumped into the discussion, "For those of us new to this can we get some background on the First. Who or what is it?"

Buffy began to speak giving the newcomers an overview of the First – from its actions against Angel to its current attack on the Slayer line.

After she finished speaking Duncan, Methos and Amanda quickly agreed they needed to focus on what Caleb and the First were hiding at the vineyard.

Spike then updated the group on what he an Andrew had found at the old Spanish Mission and the words he discovered – "It is for her alone to wield."

Buffy then began to lay out her plan. "I don't think it's necessary for all of us to go to the vineyard. In fact I need some of you to keep an eye on the Scoobies. As angry as I am with them right now I can't leave the potentials unprotected. Faith, I want you, Methos and Duncan to keep an eye on the house. Spike, Amanda and I will go to the vineyard. I need the two best thieves with me for this one. Plus, Spike is the only one beside me who can go against Caleb."

"If you'll remember Slayer we both took a pounding from him last time we met."

"True but I have a plan to avoid a pounding this time. How do you to feel about a little game of keep away?"

Not long after the meeting broke up and the group began to prepare for their mission. Buffy pulled Faith to the side, "Faith, I just wanted to ask you not to say anything to the Scoobies about my Immortality. There's only one other person at the house who knows – Anya – and no matter the differences she and I have had she's never told anyone. So, please don't say anything. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"No problem B. Those idiots don't deserve to know anything about you. I know I've not been trustworthy in the past but I'm going to prove to you how much I've changed."

"I know you've changed Faith – you don't have anything to prove to me. Now let's load you up on some weapons."

After speaking with Faith, Buffy looked across the room and caught Duncan's eye. She inclined her head toward the kitchen to indicate she wanted to speak with him privately. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

Suddenly, Bella felt more nervous than she ever had before. She tried to push down her nerves – for god's sake she was 3,000 years old.

"I just wanted to tell you something before we left," she said nervously.

Duncan took her hand gently in his stroking the back with his thumb, "You know you can tell me anything."

Now her stomach was doing flip flops. She couldn't form the words. Finally she decided that actions spoke louder and stood on her toes taking Duncan's face in her hands and gently kissing him. As she started to pull away his arms stole around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. After what might have been moments or maybe even hours they pulled apart. Duncan brought his hand to her cheek and softly stroked it.

Bella finally found the words, "Duncan, I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that I'm feeling something for you – I know we've been friends forever – but I want more. Do you think…"

Duncan placed a finger gently on her lips silencing her. "Bella, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman I've ever known. When I saw you again today – it's as if I was seeing you for the first time. I've always loved you – but now I think I'm falling in love with you."

Bella's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "You know I never believed in love at first sight – but I think there's something to be said for love at second sight."

"So do I," he said as he pulled her gently into his arms again and kissed her passionately.

Reluctantly they pulled away. They still had a mission to accomplish. Love would be there when they were through.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Highlander.

A/N1: Nefret is ancient Egyptian meaning beautiful. The name is used for a character in the wonderful Amelia Peabody mystery novels by Elizabeth Peters.

A/N2: Source for history of Methos found at http/ SEVEN – Methos and Bella? Faith Asks the Hard Questions

Buffy and Duncan walked out of the kitchen and reluctantly moved apart.

"Okay people – sunset is in two hours. Duncan, Faith and Methos I want you guys to head over to Revello Drive. The house across the street with the high hedges has a good vantage point so I think you should be able to set up there and keep an eye on the comings and goings. Amanda, Spike and I will leave in the next hour. We can take Duncan's car to the vineyard and go in at sunset. Duncan, take your cell– we'll call when we get to the vineyard and again when we get out."

Faith grabbed the weapons she'd selected and called out to Duncan and Methos, "Okay boys! Head em up and move em out."

**Revello Drive**

Faith led Duncan and Methos to the house Buffy had mentioned and took up a position allowing them to watch the house but without being seen by anyone inside.

Faith decided now was the perfect time to grill the two men who seemed to know B so well. "So boys, how long have you two known B?"

Methos looked at Duncan and rolled his eyes. Duncan gave him a smirk and said, "Well you've known her the longest – almost since the time she realized she was Immortal – so that qualifies you as the expert."

"Dammit Duncan – you just don't want her mad at you if she finds out we were talking about her."

"I'm not stupid Methos. The woman has a right awful temper when she's angry. And I dinna want her anger directed at me."

"Fine…" and Methos proceeded to tell Faith how he'd met Isabella who was then known as Nefret. "I first saw her in the court of Cleopatra. She knew she was immortal but not much about The Game. That night she met me in a secluded courtyard. She was deadly grace. Her movements beautiful and lethal. A killing dance. I knew I couldn't defeat her. So I used all my skills as a master manipulator and threw myself on her mercy. I remember she laughed – it was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard."

Faith was amazed – to say the least – "You knew Cleopatra? Woah! B knew Cleopatra! Holy Shit!"

Methos and Duncan both laughed at the girl's reaction to Bella's story. Her amazement was pure, childlike and innocent. It wasn't something Immortals often saw and they both instinctively knew it wasn't something a Slayer often experienced either.

"Yes, we both knew Cleopatra. She was an amazing woman. The tactics she used against the Romans. She learned well from Bella. That woman could have a man begging for his own death."

"And did she have you begging, Methos," Faith said laughingly.

Methos who was normally so calm and collected began to stutter.

"Go B! Way to get the Immortal hotties!"

Then Faith turned her smirk on the handsome Scot. She wasn't about to let him off the hook. She could tell by the looks he and B had exchanged that there was something going on between them. B was being good to her and she was going to make sure that no one screwed with her.

"So Duncan, how long have you and B been doin' the deed?"

Methos snorted and Duncan blushed. Luckily for Duncan just after Faith's question the door to the Revello Drive house opened and a large group of people armed with various swords, crossbows and other weapons began to emerge.

"Shit, it's Robin, Willow, Kennedy and some of the potentials. God, I can't believe what their doing. Are they crazy?"

"Lass, what do you think is happening," Duncan asked.

"Before I left we'd gotten intelligence on a possible armory were the First had the bringers storing weapons. I was supposed to check it out today. I never thought they'd be stupid enough to go without me."

"Well, they were stupid enough to kick Bella out – it seems their running true to type," Methos snarked.

Faith gave a bitter laugh. "As soon as I heard about the armory I had my doubts. But Willow, Giles and Xander wouldn't let it go. Finally, I agreed to do a recon just to shut them up. I'd planned on going by myself with maybe Robin as backup – do a quick look see and if anything was there I'd lead a bigger team to take it out later. It looks like they threw the idea of a recon out the window."

"Should we follow them," Methos asked.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! We're going to have split up. We can't leave the house unguarded. They don't have anyone inside who can protect them. Giles and Xander just wont cut it if the Bringers or Turok Han attack once the sun goes down. God they are stupid leaving the house this close to sunset. I'd planned to do the recon early – give myself plenty of daylight. Ok boys, you two stay here and watch the house and I'll follow them. I know where they're going and it will be easier for me to follow them without being seen since I know the town."

"Sounds good," said Methos as Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Do either of you have an extra cell phone so I can let you know if I need backup?"

Methos took out his cell and quickly showed Faith Duncan's number on the speed dial. Then he passed it to Duncan who programmed in Buffy and Amanda's numbers as well.

"Ok, I'm gonna jett. I'll call and update you on the sitch as soon as I can."

As Faith went after the group that had just left 1630 Revello Drive Methos and Duncan settled in to keep watch over the people still inside.

**1630 Revello Drive – Dining Room, Earlier that Day**

Giles, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Robin and Anya sat at the dining room table discussing Faith's disappearance.

"Do you think she went on the recon alone?"

"I don't think so – last night she said she wanted me to go with her," Robin said worriedly. "I don't think she'd go off and do something like this on her own."

Xander snorted, "You don't know Faith very well do you. Her motto was always Want, Take, Have. I don't think she's known for patience."

Giles pulled his glasses off and began to clean the lenses. "Your right, of course Xander. But after what happened with Buffy I think she'd have known better."

Now it was Willow's turn to comment, "God you think she'd be able to show a little restraint."

Giles glared sharply at Willow. "Perhaps she went in search of Buffy. Last night she did say she was worried about her being alone with the Bringers on the loose."

"You might be right Giles. Either way we need to decide what to do about the armory in case Faith doesn't come back," said Xander.

Anya sat listening to the conversation at the table. She knew she'd reacted harshly to Buffy the previous night. Since becoming human she'd found that often her fears would get the better of her. Not having immortality to fall back on could make life such a bitch. But as she listened she realized that she was wrong in her treatment of Buffy. She also knew that the others sitting at the table would never understand that asking Buffy to leave was probably the last mistake they'd ever make. Anya decided there was no point in trying to get them to change their mind so the only smart thing she could do was leave Revello Drive and go to Buffy. Luckily for her she had a good idea where she was – the Crawford Street Mansion.

Anya got up from the table and said, "I'm going upstairs. I've got a headache. It must be the lack of orgasms lately. I find it makes me cranky." She knew that talking about orgasms would have the others more than anxious for her to leave the room. They were such prudes when it came to sex – and now she was using it to her advantage.

She went up to Willow and Kennedy's room. Though she wasn't sleeping there it was where her clothes were. She began to pack a bag. She saw no reason she should leave anything she'd spent her hard earned money on in the house. As she looked out the window she saw Faith with two men approach and enter the house across the street. As she continued to pack she saw Willow, Kennedy and Robin lead a group of potentials from the house. Then Faith followed them.

Quickly Anya reached a decision. She'd take her bag and go across the street. Faith had obviously found help – very handsome help at that. And if she wasn't mistaken she'd recognized one of the men. He was an immortal and she didn't think it was a coincidence he was in town - Methos would only be here to help Bella. Maybe, just maybe she'd be getting some orgasms after all. A girl could always hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Buffy. Not Highlander.

A/N: This chapter takes place in the thoughts of Spike, Amanda and Buffy.

**CHAPTER EIGHT - Introspection**

Vineyard

Just prior to sundown Buffy, Spike and Amanda pulled up about half a mile from the vineyard. As they sat waiting each was lost in their own thoughts.

Spike

From the backseat Spike glanced at Buffy from under his lashes. He still loved her – but he knew that with the Highlander's arrival in Sunnydale any chance he might have had with her was lost. She loved him – but it wasn't romantic. To her they were family – she would die for him, kill for him – but he would never have her back in his bed. It made his unbeating heart heavy. He shook his head – what they had would have to be enough for him. He would do anything for her and if she was happy with someone else then he would be happy for her. Damn, he hated being selfless. He'd have blamed it on the soul but he knew he'd have done the same thing without it.

Amanda

Amanda was also watching Buffy. It was hard for her to think of her with that name. She would always be Bella to her. Her best friend, her sister and god help her she was jealous of her. Amanda had been Duncan's lover off and on over the years they'd known each other. In her own way she'd been in love with him. She'd never really pushed their relationship beyond the physical and she knew that now she would never have the chance. As soon as things were finished in Sunnydale she needed a vacation, preferably one that involved liberating shiny valuables from their prior owners. Maybe Spike would want to come with her. He was always good for a laugh and damn if he wasn't an excellent thief.

Buffy

Buffy's thoughts were far away from the confines of the vehicle she was in. In her mind she saw her first day at Sunnydale High. She'd been so carefree then – more so than in many years. It had been hard going back to being a teenager but in some ways it had been liberating. She'd loved the sweet naiveté of Willow and Xander. But those feelings hadn't lasted long – first Jesse had died and then Angelus had come back into her life. A swell of bitterness overtook her as she thought of the souled vampire and their relationship. She remembered the look on his face after she'd knocked him on his ass in that alley – he'd thought she was going to kill him – but she saw the pain in his eyes and no matter their history she wanted the story behind that look before she staked him.

She'd been disbelieving when he first told her of the gypsy curse but Angelus had never been that good of an actor. Over time she and the vampire, who insisted on being called Angel, had become friends. No one had been more surprised than her when she'd fallen in love with him. But the shock of waking up to Angelus after they'd made love had been unbearable. It had taken weeks for her to overcome her heart to the point where she could kill him but by then Jenny Calendar was dead. She'd had a hard time working up much sympathy for the woman – after all she'd known the details of the curse – she could have warned them. But she did feel anguish for Giles and for the death of Angel's soul.

If she would admit it to herself it was Angelus' return that had changed her relationship with the Scoobies forever. They'd stopped trusting her – unable to understand how hard it was to see the face of the man she'd loved and know she would have to kill him. But then he'd become almost crazed in his obsession to raise Acathla and send the world to hell. And when he took Dru back to his bed breaking Spike's heart it had been the final straw. She'd been ready to face him and with Spike's help she had but it hadn't been Angelus the soulless killer she'd sent to hell it had been Angel. The pain in his eyes had destroyed her and as she'd plunged the sword into his body sending him to hell she'd condemned herself as well.

Later when she'd learned of Xander's betrayal she'd blamed herself. Now years later she looked back and knew she'd allowed them to use her guilt over Angelus to control her. For someone who was 3,000 years old she'd been very foolish but it showed that despite her age she was human and guilt was a powerful emotion that even she was still subject to.

After she'd returned from a summer in L.A. trying to regain her balance she'd just been going through the motions. Not letting anyone close. Angel's return had been bittersweet and his refusal to stay hadn't broken her nearly as much as she'd thought it would. She didn't blame him for what happened but she knew the pain he'd caused her and those she loved was too much to overcome for them to ever be together again.

Nothing had been the same after that year. She'd grown away from the Scoobies feeling every one of her 3,000 years. It was really only Spike's company that had kept her sane. Granted he was just a baby compared to her but he'd seen the world – the good and the bad – she'd needed someone who was just as jaded as her. She looked at him and a small smile played on her lips. He'd been a good friend and later lover. Often times she was sorry that she wasn't able to fall in love with him but you couldn't help who you fell in love with. She knew that now. She'd learned so much about love in the last few years. With Joyce and Dawn she'd known the unconditional love of family. But until Duncan had walked into the mansion this morning she hadn't thought she'd ever fall in love again. It had taken only one look and the feel of his arms around her and she was head over heels.

Slowly, she came back to the present. The little walk down memory lane she'd just taken wouldn't do her any good. The sun was down she needed to focus on what was about to happen in the vineyard.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did.

A/N1: Quotes from Touched and End of Days courtesy of NINE – Facing Your Fears

**1630 Revello Drive**

Duncan and Methos were watching the house when a young woman who appeared to be in her early 20's exited. She was carrying a large duffel bag and arguing loudly over her shoulder with a young man with dark hair and an eye patch.

"Xander, go back in the house. I'm not staying. I'm going to find Buffy and Faith. I think you people were crazy for kicking her out."

"But Ahn…you agreed," whined Xander.

"Yes, and I was stupid. Now go back inside and leave me alone."

Xander grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back in the house. "It's dangerous – you need to stay here with us."

Anya dropped her bag and turned to Xander and kicked him in the shin.

"Arghh! What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to leave me alone. It seems you didn't listen so I kicked you. Don't touch me again or I'll kick you in your other shin."

**Across the Street**

Methos groaned, "Oh no! What the hell is she doing here? "

"What old man?"

"Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"What's happening? Do you know that woman?"

Methos looked back out the window and saw Anya pick up her bag and stride purposefully across the street to the house he and Macleod were using to observe 1630 Revello Drive.

Macleod almost laughed out loud at the look on Methos' face when he saw the woman walking toward them. It looked like Methos was scared to death – to say he looked like a deer caught in the headlights was an understatement.

"Why oh why didn't Bella tell me Anyanka was here? Does she love to torture me that much? Shit, shit, shit – she's here."

There was a sharp knock on the door and from the other side a feminine voice yelled out, "Methos, I know you're in there open the door!"

At this Macleod did laugh out loud – this was going to be great – he just loved making the oldest immortal squirm. There weren't many things that got to him and it seemed that one of them was on the other side of the door.

**Vineyard**

Caleb and the First, looking remarkably like Buffy, stood observing a large underground area the Bringers were excavating. They'd exposed a large rock that appeared to be obsidian.

Caleb spoke as they came into the wine storage room, closing the trap door behind them. "It shouldn't be long now. Prophecies say one thing, brute strength says another. We'll get it out," Caleb said.

"True. Now rouse the Bringers, get them back to work," ordered The First/Buffy.

Suddenly a Bringer's body came rolling down the stairs and landed at Caleb's feet.

Buffy came striding down the stairs followed closely by Spike and Amanda. "I hear you have something of mine. You should know it's not nice to take things that belong to others. I thought preachers were supposed to have better morals than that. Where is it? You know I'll find it sooner or later…"

Caleb smirked and strode toward the slayer. "No you won't. You and I both know that if I lay one hand on you your dead."

Buffy laughed, "You'll have to touch me first."

Caleb lashed out at her with his fist and Buffy leaned backward dodging the blow. He swung again and she ducked and dove past him like a ballplayer making a headfirst slide into home plate.

Caleb growled in anger all his outward appearance as a genial Southern preacher gone. He turned toward Buffy his eyes filled with rage and rushed forward aiming another punch toward her gut. But she leapt impossibly high over him and landed atop a large cask of wine. As nimbly as a tight ropewalker she ran along the wine casks looking for anything out of place.

Caleb grabbed for her ankles and missed. A large pyramid of wine casks crashed down soaking him with wine. With inhuman strength he threw the debris away and looked for Buffy. He saw her sitting atop a cask on the other side of the room, with a huge smile on her face.

Feeling something behind him he turned only to find another Buffy behind him. The one on the barrel shook her head in frustration.

"Caleb, this is getting embarrassing."

Caleb lunged at the Buffy behind him and missed completely, hitting the ground hard. "Do you have to look like that?"

The First/Buffy ground out, "Will you concentrate?"

"It's just a little confusing. I'm trying to kill her and here you are using her face."

"Fine. Go. Kill," and The First disappeared in a flashy twinkle.

While Caleb and Buffy were playing their game of keep away Amanda and Spike had begun searching the room for any signs of what the First may be hiding. Almost as one they observed a trap door behind Caleb. The door was slightly ajar and a soft glow could be seen coming from inside. Both noticed that Caleb was between Buffy and the trapdoor. They'd have to find away to get to the door and that meant getting past Caleb.

"Well, luv I guess it's time we start participating in this little game of tag."

"Joy, children's games – they're what I live for."

Meanwhile Caleb and Buffy were still fighting. His anger increased as each punch he threw failed to find a target. Soon though Caleb backed her into a corner against a concrete support pillar. The smirk returned to his face as he threw another punch only to have her duck again and he found his fist imbedded in the pillar.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Buffy taunted as she nimbly danced away from Caleb.

He rounded on her infuriated and grabbed a wine cask and threw it at her. Deftly she leapt over the cask grabbing a wooden support beam and swung over his head.

Caleb turned on her infuriated, screaming, "You Whore!"

"You know for a preacher you have a potty mouth. You should watch your language someone might think you're a woman hating prick."

Seeing that Buffy was near the trap door Spike yelled out, "Slayer, the door behind you at your feet!"

At that moment Caleb hurled another cask at Buffy. She summersaulted over it and dove toward the trap door. She deftly slid under it knocking it closed behind her and tumbled down the stairs.

When Buffy stood she saw a large obsidian stone gleaming in the flickering light. Imbedded in the stone, not unlike Excalibur, was a gleaming sword. To Bella's experienced eye it appeared to be a Roman sword with a golden pommel and a highly polished steel blade. It seemed to be calling to her and she walked toward it almost in a trance.

Just as she reached it Caleb entered the cavern. "So… you found it. Not impressed. 'Cause the question now, girly-girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there and—."

Buffy grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the rock.

"Well, damn. Now before you go hurtin' yourself with that thing, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now?"

"Yeah? You want it?" she said as she took a fighting stance sword at the ready.

"You don't even know what you got there," Caleb said barely able to hide his fear and nervousness at her possession of the sword.

"I know you're backing away," she said calmly advancing toward him.

"You think wieldin' some mystical sword's gonna make a difference?"

Suddenly The First appeared next to Caleb as Buffy. She spoke to Caleb but stared

hatefully at Buffy. "Let her go, Caleb."

Caleb hesitated not wanting to let her go and admit his failure in keeping the weapon away from the slayer.

"I said, let her go."

"If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing."

Buffy watched the exchange between the First and Caleb still shaken at the First using her image.

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She has friends and her friends are in trouble. Faith go boom."

Caleb growled at the First, "I'm not lettin' her out of here with that thing."

The First spoke to Caleb like he was an errant child. "Sure you are. Then you'll come back for it later… when she's got her back turned."

Quickly Buffy ran past Caleb and up the stairs back into the main room of the vineyard. She yelled out to Spike and Amanda as she ran, "I found it but we've got to hurry Faith's in trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I'd be on the beach drinking something with a little umbrella instead of writing fan fiction.

A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story and a lot of it has to do with the wonderful feedback I'm receiving from all my lovely reviewers. I try to respond to all my reviews so if you leave one check back later for a response.

**CHAPTER TEN – Bombs, Bombshells and Kisses**

As they ran from the vineyard back to the car Buffy reached into her pocket bringing out her cell phone. She deftly flipped it open and dialed Duncan's phone.

On the second ring she heard, "Macleod."

"Duncan, where are you?"

"We're still watching your house. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Is Faith there?"

"No, about an half hour ago a large group came out of the house. She said they were going to check out an armory they'd gotten intel on. She followed them. Methos and I stayed to keep an eye on the people still in the house."

"Shit, it's a trap set by the First. Do you have a way to contact her?"

"Methos gave her his cell phone."

"Ok, give me the number – as soon as I know where she's at I'll contact you."

"Wait, don't hang up. Methos and I got a visitor a few minutes ago. Her name's Anya."

"Let me guess she saw the old man and couldn't resist coming over. You're in for some real entertainment with those two. I'll call you back in a few."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Spike tossing him the keys to the car. "You drive I've got to call Faith and find out where she's at."

"Which direction should I head slayer?"

"Back toward Revello Drive for now."

Buffy immediately started dialing the phone again as Spike swung the car around and headed toward town.

As Buffy waited for Faith to answer she nervously tapped her fingers against the car window. "Pick up, Faith."

"Yo!"

"Faith, it's Buffy where are you?"

"I'm following the Scoobs. We got intel on a possible weapons cache. It's in the sewer junction below Main and Pine."

"Faith listen it's a trap – I think there's a bomb. Can you stop them from going in."

"It's to late B. The last of them just went in."

"Shit – Spike, get us to Main and Pine – Faith we're about 5 minutes from you. Wait for us."

Buffy closed her phone and turned to Spike and Amanda with a frown on her face. "It seems the Scoobies fell for the First's trap. Faith's waiting for us." She opened the phone again and dialed Duncan.

"Duncan, we located Faith. She's okay but the Scoobies are walking into a trap. We're going to get them out and then come back to Revello Drive. I think it's time I had a little talk with my 'friends'."

"Okay, dinna take any unnecessary chances. I have plans for you that don't involve you being dead," Duncan practically purred out.

Buffy blushed, "I'll do my best. I'll call as soon as we're on our way back to you."

Buffy closed the phone as they pulled up to Faith's location. She, Spike and Amanda jumped out of the car joining the dark haired slayer at the sewer opening.

"Woah B – that's a beautiful sword."

"It is, isn't it. I love shiny things and it goes perfectly with my earrings," Buffy bantered. "Faith, do you know the location of the weapons cache."

"Yeah, B. It's at the south end of the tunnel at the main sewer junction."

"OK then you take point. We need to watch our step. The First said something about you going "boom". So, I think there's a bomb. As soon as we catch up with them we turn around and get the hell out of there."

"I don't think they'll come easy B – their pretty convinced they're right about this."

"Well, we'll just have to be extra persuasive," Buffy said with an evil gleam in her eye.

The group quickly went down into the tunnel heading after the Scoobies. Before they'd even made it 50 yards they heard a loud explosion. The four warriors ran as fast as they could toward the sound of the blast – hoping they weren't to late.

As they rounded a corner in the tunnel they saw the site of the explosion. The large underground room was destroyed. Portions of the walls and roof were falling down. Throughout the room small fires burned. Several of the potentials lay buried under debris obviously dead – others could be heard groaning.

Buffy strode into the room followed by the others and quickly assessed the situation. "Faith, Amanda start getting the girls out of here." She turned seeing Kennedy helped by Robin stumbling out of one corner of the room. "Where's Willow?"

Kennedy frantically looked around the room when she noticed Willow face down in a pool of water. "Oh God! Get her out of there!" she screamed in a panicked voice.

Buffy ran toward Willow and pulled her out of the water. Quickly she turned her on her side and cleared out her airway. Willow sputtered, coughed up some brackish water andd looked weakly up at Buffy, "Thank you."

Buffy leaned close to Willow and whispered so that only she could hear, "Just because you killed my sister and then raped my memories doesn't mean I'm going to let you die. At least not yet. Spike would be so angry with me if I didn't let him have a few minutes alone with you."

Willow gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Come now Willow. You didn't think I'd find out about the memory spell you did on me." She looked closely at Willow's shocked face. "No – I guess you didn't."

"Oh, Goddess! Buffy, please I'm so sorry!"

"Willow, Willow. Sorry won't help you this time and neither will cookies. Now don't worry I'm going to get you out of here and then you and I and your cohorts in crime are going to have a little conversation. And Willow don't try another spell on me."

Buffy gingerly fingered a crystal hanging from a silver chain around her neck. "You see once I found out what you'd done I had a friend help me whip up a little charm. It blocks magics from being used on me. Pretty little thing isn't it and so effective," she said coldly.

Willow began to cry and Kennedy ran over to her. "Bitch, what did you say to her?"

"Kennedy, you need to learn when not to talk – this is one of those times."

"How dare you talk to me like that – we told you to leave – we don't need you!"

Buffy grabbed Kennedy by the throat – lifting her off her feet. "I said – DON'T TALK! Little girl you have no idea who you're speaking to – I suggest you don't say another word or next time I won't be so gentle." She then threw Kennedy up against the wall. The girl scrambled to her feet but wisely stayed silent after seeing the look in Buffy's hazel eyes.

"All right people – let's get out of here," Buffy said as she turned and strode out of the tunnel. The potentials, shaken and scared turned to follow her. Robin gently lifted Willow into his arms and followed by Kennedy began to walk down the tunnel with Amanda and Spike bringing up the rear.

**Revello Drive – Across the Street**

Duncan was torn between being nervous about what was happening to Buffy and almost falling over with laughter at what was happening to Methos.

After they'd let her in the house Anya had walked confidently over to Methos backing him against the wall. "You – promised – me – orgasms! Where the hell did you disappear to?" Each outraged word was punctuated by a jab of her finger to Methos' chest.

Methos blushed bright red. It was something Duncan had never thought he'd see. The old man cornered by a woman, unable to speak and unbelievably embarrassed. Methos turned pleading eyes on Macleod but he just laughed, "I believe the lady asked you a question old man."

Anya turned grateful eyes on Duncan but never removed her finger from where it was firmly imbedded in Methos' chest.

Finally, Methos began to sputter, "Anya – that was over 500 years ago. Can't we just let it go?" he asked hopefully.

"Methos, you promised me orgasms so I wouldn't fulfill that nice girl's vengeance wish. Now I might not be a vengeance demon anymore but I still know some creative magic. So what will it be vengeance or orgasms."

At this Duncan burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it. This little woman had his 5,000 year old friend shaking in terror.

Methos cast one last pleading look at his friend before answering, "Anya, you're right – I should never have left and I promise as soon we're finished with this mess I'll give you – your – orgasms."

Anya giddily clapped her hands and planted a deep kiss on Methos' lips. He couldn't help but respond – the woman may be infuriating as hell – but she was one damn good kisser.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't have any medical knowledge so please go easy on my concussion symptoms.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – No Rest For The Weary**

**Pine and Main – Sewer Entrance**

Wearily, Buffy followed by the potentials, Robin carrying Willow, Faith, Spike and Amanda climbed out of the sewer. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go back to the mansion and take a hot bath and curl up in her bed preferably with Duncan. A small smile played across her lips as she thought of the handsome Scot. She shook her head displacing pleasant thoughts for those of the confrontation she was about to have. She needed to get everyone safely back to Revello Drive. Thankfully she had Duncan's car so she could transport the worst of the wounded.

Turning she called out to Spike, "We need to get the worst of the wounded in the car and take them to Revello Drive. I'd say the Mansion but I don't have much in the way of First Aid supplies there."

Spike nodded and gently placed the potential he'd been carrying in the backseat of the car. He turned around and saw Robin carrying Willow toward the car and let out a low growl at the sight of the redheaded witch. "Slayer, I don't want her in the car with me. I can't promise she'll make it to the house."

Buffy walked forward and placed her hand on Spike's shoulder in understanding. If the truth be told it was all she could do to hold herself back but as much as she wanted to hurt Willow she didn't want to do it in these circumstance. Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Robin. She took the car keys from Spike's hand and gave them to the black man. "Can you drive the wounded back to the house? We'll meet you there."

Robin nodded at the slayer wondering why she and the vampire were so angry at Willow. He didn't think it was just their forcing her out of her house. Two more potentials were loaded in the car and Robin got in and drove toward the house the rest of the group following on foot.

Buffy again got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Duncan. She couldn't keep the tiredness out of her voice when she said, "We made it out – but we lost five more potentials."

"Oh, love – it's not your fault – they walked into a trap," he said trying to soothe the fears she had not voiced.

"I know…it's just…"

"Hey there, I dinna want to hear it. If you hadn' gone after them you may have lost more than five girls."

Buffy took a deep breath, "You're right. We're on our way back to Revello Drive. Robin's coming ahead in your car with the wounded. Can you and Methos meet them when they get there. Tell the old man to put some of his medical skills to use – that is if you can get him out of Anya's clutches."

Duncan laughed, "Oh Bella, I've never seen anything like it – he turned bright red and stuttered – this will be blackmail material for centuries to come."

Buffy laughed out loud at that causing several members of the group, including Kennedy, to glare at her. "Oh! I would have paid good money to see that. Did she finally get him to agree to the orgasms he owed her?"

"Only after she backed him into a wall," Duncan snorted out. "How long will it take you to get back here on foot?"

"I think 20 maybe 30 minutes. Some of the girls have minor injuries so we have to take it a little slower than I'd like."

"I see my car pulling up across the street. Anya, Methos and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, see you in a few," she said and then hung up the phone. "Come on people we need to step it up as much as possible. I know you're hurting but I don't like being out here after dark. We need to get inside the house."

The group quickened their pace as much as possible arriving at the house within 20 minutes.

**1630 Revello Drive**

Duncan hung up the phone and turned to Methos and Anya. "Come on you two – we've got wounded to tend to."

Hearing this Methos quickly became all business and turned toward Anya asking, "What do they have in the way of medical supplies?"

"We don't have much. With all the attacks lately we're running low and haven't had a chance to restock."

The three began walking out the door and across the street toward Duncan's car. "Is there somewhere you can stock up on supplies?" Methos asked Anya.

"The hospital is probably our best bet. It's close by and since the town is deserted there's no one to ask questions."

"Excellent, as soon as we unload the wounded and get them in the house take the car and go to the hospital for supplies. You'll probably need to take someone with you to help."

"I'll get Andrew. He's annoying but useful for errands. He also makes delicious blueberry muffins. To bad he's gay." She couldn't continue speaking because Methos placed his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Anya."

"Just remember you promised me orgasms," she said walking inside the house to get Andrew.

"I swear that woman will be the death of me…" Methos said as the Highlander chuckled yet again at the effect Anya had on his friend. "Oh shut up boy scout – I'm sure you have a few secrets you wouldn't want Bella to know. In fact I seem to remember a time in…"

Luckily for both men they couldn't continue the conversation because they were confronted with not only the wounded in the car but also a group consisting of two men and a few teenage girls exiting the house.

Duncan and Methos quickly moved to the car and started helping Robin with the wounded potentials and Willow. As they each carried a young woman to the house the older of the two men on the porch stepped forward. "I say," he said cleaning his glasses, "just who are you two?"

Before either man could answer Anya and Andrew exited the house. "Oh Giles and Xander, these are friends of Buffy's."

At this Macleod extended his hand to the older man introducing himself, "I'm Duncan Macleod and this is my friend…"

Methos stepped forward and inserted quickly not wanting to reveal his true name, "I'm Adam Pierson. Dr. Adam Pierson. Let's get these girls inside so I can look over their injuries."

"Of course," Giles managed to get out as Duncan and Methos pushed past him into the house. "I'm afraid we're really not set up for this Dr. Pierson."

Methos quickly scanned the room for something he could use to make the girls more comfortable while their wounds were being treated. He noticed the large pile of sleeping bags against one wall. "Let's move the coffee table and that chair and spread out four of those sleeping bags on the floor. There are more wounded coming but since they can obviously walk we can put them in another room."

Several of the potentials started to move furniture and lay out the sleeping bags. Even though the man they knew as Dr. Pierson hadn't issued a direct order they knew a command when they heard it. Adam chuckled inwardly – he hadn't been called Death for nothing.

After the wounded were laid out Methos began to examine them. Two of the potentials had broken legs that would need to be set and the third had a dislocated knee and a broken arm. Finally, he turned to examine Willow.

"Really, I'm fine. I just bumped my head and my throat is sore from coughing up all that nasty water," she said clearly feeling uncomfortable with the hard looks both Duncan and Methos were giving her.

"Let me be the judge of that. I'm afraid you might have a concussion. Just let me take a look at the bump on the back of your head and see if your pupils are dilated. No sense in taking unnecessary chances," Methos stated now clearly in full doctor mode.

Willow knew she couldn't get out of this examination though she desperately wanted to do anything to get out of the room so she wouldn't be there when Buffy and Spike arrived. She also needed to talk to Giles and Xander and warn them Buffy was returning to the house.

Unfortunately for her it was too late as the door opened and Buffy walked in trailed by Spike, Faith and a woman she didn't recognize.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Kallisto - Derived from Greek _καλλιστος (kallistos)_ meaning "most beautiful". In Greek mythology Kallisto was a nymph who was loved by Zeus. She was changed into a she-bear by Hera, and subsequently became the Great Bear constellation. This was also an ancient Greek personal name. Source for name: Rosalind and Nefret also mean beautiful. I just happen to like the name Elisabetta and Isabella.

**CHAPTER TWELVE – The Proof is in the Pudding**

Xander scowled as Buffy walked through the door of Revello Drive. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Buffy's lips compressed into a thin line and anger filled her eyes, "Well, I'm going to go with saving your asses from an ambush. And in case you've forgotten – this is my home. You're lucky I didn't kick your asses out. The only reason any of you are still here is because of the potentials. I wasn't about to kick out a bunch of children because you all were ungrateful asses."

Buffy turned to Duncan, "I've got a few more wounded for you guys. Most of their injuries are minor but they could use some patching up."

"No worries love Adam here is patching everyone up. Anya and some skinny blond kid went to get more supplies from the hospital. They should be back any minute."

"I'm glad you put Dr. Pierson to work. Adam, darling, how's Anya treating you?" Buffy said with laughter in her voice.

"Bella, please can't you leave me alone. The boy scout's snide remarks and lack of support are more than enough," Methos whined.

By this time Kennedy and the rest of the potentials had entered the house. Kennedy moved over to Willow and scowled up at Buffy but didn't say anything. She may have hated Buffy but she didn't want a repeat of what happened in the sewer tunnels. No, she liked all her parts in one piece and she wasn't stupid she knew Buffy had meant every word she'd said to her.

Methos quickly went to work checking over the newly arrived potentials. While he worked Anya and Andrew returned to the house with several large bags full of medical supplies.

"Excellent, Duncan can you help me set these young ladies broken bones. Bella, can you and Amanda patch up the rest of the girls."

Rupert Giles looked back and forth between the newcomers and his slayer. It was obvious to him that she knew these people very well. Yet he'd never heard of them – and the doctor kept referring to her as Bella. He took his glasses off and slowly began to clean the lenses using a handkerchief he took from the back pocket of his trousers. He wondered if he'd made a mistake. Listening to Willow and Xander – had he been right to do that. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the onset of a headache. How he wished he had a scotch and quite place to think things through. But it was not to be. Especially since Xander just couldn't seem to shut up.

"Who are all these people? Eh, Buff. How do we know they're not in league with the First? Your decision making hasn't really been stellar of late – has it?"

Everyone in the room stayed silent waiting to hear Buffy's response. Buffy's friends didn't say anything because they knew the honey blonde immortal slayer would want to handle this herself.

"Xander, you just don't know when to stop do you. I'm not sure where you got the idea that you ran my life but somewhere along the way you decided that I couldn't make decisions for myself. Well, I'm here to tell you I'm more than capable of making my own decisions."

"Oh really Buff. I don't see it. You don't have such a great track record with decision-making. You slept with Dead Boy. You ran away from home instead of facing your duty. Then when one vampire lover wasn't enough you slept with Spike. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Buffy's eyes turned cold. If Xander had been smart he would never have opened his mouth. Coldly, she said, "Close your mouth. Don't say another word because if you do I won't be responsible for my actions. I've listened for years to you people telling me how to run my life. And for the life of me I'm not sure why I did it."

Buffy walked closer to Xander, until only a few feet separated them. "I'm tired of being the Buffy Summers you want me to be. It's time you all learned I'm not that girl. I never was that girl. Everyone sit down and shut up. It's time I told you who I really am."

Buffy went to stand in front of the fireplace and Duncan who'd been quietly watching came to stand next to her. Not touching her but lending her his strength just by being near. She smiled up at him and then turned to the group facing her – some with hostile looks on their faces and others full of understanding.

"I was born 3,000 years ago in a small village in what is now Greece. The people I thought were my parents called me Kallisto. My mother told me it was because when she first held me in her arms she knew the very gods themselves had gifted her with the most beautiful thing on earth. I lived in the village until I was 15 years old. One morning I woke up – I felt different, stronger. I said nothing to my parents. When I returned home that evening there was a man in our house. He was my Watcher. That was the day I learned I was the slayer and my life changed. Two years later my watcher was dead and I had died my first death – I was immortal. I didn't realize I was no longer the slayer – that at my death a new slayer was called – I never wondered why no new watcher came. I just kept slaying demons. It was not long after I met my first immortal. He became my teacher and not long after that he was killed by a headhunter who I then killed receiving my first quickening. I left my village and traveled. I learned another slayer had been called – I no longer had a destiny to fulfill."

Buffy took a deep breath looking at the people in the room. They all stared back at her – some with disbelief and others with a new understanding of the woman before them.

"Over the centuries and then millennia I met many wonderful and terrible people. Even though I was no longer the slayer I still fought the darkness. I could not in good conscience turn my back on the evils of the world. I slowly learned that not all demons were evil and not all men were worth saving. I had several excellent teachers." Buffy smiled knowingly at Methos and Amanda. "And those teachers became friends and family. Then one night a little over seven years ago I came upon a young girl fighting for her life in a dark alley. Buffy Summers, The Slayer."

At this several voices broke out in consternation.

"Where is she? Where's the real slayer?"

Buffy sighed. "Faith is the slayer. The girl in the alley, Buffy, she desperately wanted out of her calling. She'd faced Lothos. She'd lost her watcher. I took her place. It wasn't until Kendra arrived in Sunnydale that I knew Buffy must be dead. The slayer line didn't pass through me and even though I died at the hands of the Master that death wouldn't result in calling a new slayer. Only Buffy's death could cause that and then when Kendra died Faith was called. I don't know how Buffy died or even where she was when she did. That is one of my greatest regrets. I only hope she wasn't alone and frightened and that in death she found some measure of peace."

Amanda, one of the potentials, cleared her throat and asked, "Is Kallisto your name?"

"It was – but I've had many names – Kallisto, Nefret, Rosalind, Elisabetta – the name I prefer is Isabella or Bella."

Finally, Giles could keep silent no longer. "You expect us to believe this…this preposterous story."

"Ah, there's the watcher I know. Can't ever accept anything on face value. I suppose I could tell you there are three other immortals in the room or that I've known Anya for almost 800 years or have Spike tell you I knew Dru before she was turned and Angelus before he had a soul. But somehow I think watcher mine you need a demonstration." All this was said with an almost sad look in her eye. This man, though so much younger than she, who she'd thought of as a father didn't trust her and even though she knew what he'd done to her, to Dawn it still broke her heart all over again.

She bent down and took a small dagger out of her boot. She took the dagger and lifting her shirt she plunged it into her stomach and gave it viscous twist.

Voices exploded at the horrific sight.

"Oh, dear lord!"

"Bloody hell woman!"

"Oh god, will she be all right."

Bella looked up at Duncan clasping her hands to her stomach as she slowly bled to death. "Catch me," she whispered. He did.

Giles jumped up and called out to the man he knew as Dr. Pierson, "Dammit man why aren't you helping her."

Methos glared at the man and growled out, "You wanted your demonstration. Now you're going to have to wait." Then more gently he said, for the frightened girls in the room, "Don't worry she'll only be gone a little while."

Duncan had slowly lowered Bella to the floor and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. He knew she wasn't dead but seeing her stab herself and have the life drain from her body was still a horrible experience for him. He loved her and like any man in love he couldn't stand the women he loved to feel pain whether it was physical or emotional in nature.

Suddenly, Bella drew in a deep breath of air and sat up. "God, I hate dieing."

Duncan pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Let's try to make it a long time until your next one then love. Watching you lie there so still, so silent. It was tearing my heart out." He then took her face in his hands and placed a long, slow kiss on her lips.

"Does that prove it to you Giles?" Bella said turning her cold gaze on her watcher.

Giles had the decency to look chagrined. "Yes, Buffy."

Bella stood up with Duncan's help. Dieing always took a lot out of her. She looked sadly around the place that up until yesterday had been her home. She knew now that she would never be coming back here. When their battle with the First was over she would leave Sunnydale to Faith. It was her turn to watch the hellmouth. Perhaps Faith would want to live here. She wouldn't allow any of the others to stay in her former home but Faith was welcome to it.

Thinking about the people currently living in her home made her blood boil. She'd really wanted to save this confrontation until after the First was defeated but she knew that if she didn't confront the Scoobies now she wouldn't be able to completely focus on the upcoming battle.

She turned to face Giles and Xander where they were kneeling beside Willow. "I'd like to speak to the three of you in dining room," she said with a calm voice but with steel in her gaze. "Spike, Adam, Duncan, Faith, Anya you're welcome to join us. The rest of you try to get some rest."

Kennedy couldn't keep her mouth shut at being excluded, "Oh, hell no you're not leaving me out – where Willow goes I go!"

Bella turned toward the arrogant potential moving so quickly she was almost a blur. Her fist connected with Kennedy's mouth and the girl flew into a wall sinking to the ground unconscious. "I told her in the sewer to shut up or she wouldn't like the consequences," she said as she strode from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N1: The binding spell can be found at http/ Changes to the wording by yours truly.

A/N2: Buffy will be referred to as Bella for the rest of the story – unless it's one of the original Scoobies speaking to her or of course Faith who will always call her B.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Confrontations and Closure**

**1630 Revello Drive – Dining Room**

As everyone filed into the dining room Bella nodded at Amanda and both women moved to surround Willow joining hands. As soon as their hands clasped a white light began to glow around them forming a circle.

Willow struggled trying to free herself from the magic circle but was unable to move. Xander and Giles tried to break her free but were pushed back by the magical barrier surrounding the women.

Bella and Amanda chanted:

_By air and earth,_

_By water and fire,_

_So be you bound,_

_As we desire._

_By three and nine,_

_Your power we bind._

_By moon and sun,_

_Our will be done._

_Sky and sea_

_Keep harm from all._

_Cord go round,_

_Power be bound,_

_Light revealed,_

_Now be sealed._

The women chanted the spell three times and solemnly intoned, "So mote it be."

Willow struggled within the circle sobbing as she felt her power drain away. "What have you done to me?"

Bella and Amanda had been busy in the hour before they'd left the mansion for the vineyard. Not only had the cast a charm on a crystal to protect Bella from any magic cast on her they'd also begun the binding spell for Willow. All they'd needed to complete the spell was to join hands around the red headed witch and perform the chant to bind her from performing magic. It was a serious spell but Bella and Amanda both knew that given the chance Willow would not hesitate to use magic against them and in the upcoming fight against the First they could afford no wild cards in the form of an out of control witch.

The two immortals released each other's hands and the magic surrounding them dissipated into the air. As the circle dissolved Willow collapsed on the floor and Xander and Giles rushed toward her.

Giles turned accusing eyes on Bella, "Why did you do that? We might need her magic's in the fight against the First."

"Why? Why?" Bella practically screamed. "How dare you ask me that.. After what you three did to me, to Dawn."

Xander looked at Bella, "What are you talking about Buffy we never did anything to Dawn. And as for you all we've ever done is help you."

Bella couldn't contain her rage as she slapped Xander across the face. "Don't lie to me Xander Harris. I remember everything. I remember the three of you holding Dawn down on the floor of the Magic Box. I remember the energy of the Key racing into me as Dawn died. And most of all I remember the spell Willow placed on Spike and I forcing us to forget. Forcing us to believe that Dawn, a sweet innocent girl committed suicide. Don't you dare try to tell me you've helped me after you killed my sister and raped my memories."

Giles warily stood and approached Bella, "Be that as it may that gives you no right to bind Willow from performing magic. That is a serious decision."

"I had every right to bind her. She was using her magic to harm others not to help them. Her attitude goes against everything a true practitioner believes. But, I don't expect you to understand that Watcher. After all you're the expert on magic for selfish reasons – does Eyghon ring a bell. After that you were so scared to use magic you ran from it never learning from or paying for your mistakes. When Willow started to abuse her magic you didn't help her see the dangers that you knew too well. You didn't support Tara when she tried to help Willow. As far as I'm concerned you share a large portion of the blame for Willow's magic abuse."

Bella stood before the three people she'd considered family for so long clenching her fists and trying to gain control of her temper.

The room grew silent except for Willow's sobs. Finally, Spike could stand it no longer. He strode forward grabbing the witch by her shoulders and shook her hard. "Shut up, bitch! You have no right to cry. Dawn will never cry again. She'll never laugh again. She'll never do anything again and it's your fault. Don't think I don' know you were the driving force behind her death. Xander could never come up with something like that on his own. And even if Giles considered it he never would have acted on it unless he thought there was no other way." His voice turned low and deadly, "What did you say to convince them? Or better yet what did you do to convince them? Perhaps Bella and I weren't the only ones you performed a spell on."

Giles turned accusing eyes on Willow. "Did you? Did you perform a spell to get us to help you kill Dawn?"

Willow quickly began to speak trying to explain herself to Giles. "Giles, it wasn't like that. I knew that Buffy would never do what needed to be done. Xander knew it. After sending Angel to hell – we knew she'd never be able to make that decision again. You knew it to. You told her it might come down to Dawn's death. I just 'helped' you realize there wasn't another choice. It was really only reinforcing your own thoughts – giving you the strength to make the choice."

"My god Willow! How could you?" Giles turned to Bella with tears in his eyes. "Oh! My dear girl. I am so sorry," he said as he collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands.

Bella stood looking at Willow and Xander and then spoke to them in a low voice empty of feeling, "Leave this house. Leave Sunnydale. I don't ever want to see either of you again. If I do I'll kill you." She turned her back to them and reached blindly for Duncan as tears streamed down her face. He gathered her in his arms, murmuring soothing words and stroking her hair.

Willow and Xander started to speak but Spike beat them to it. "The lady said to leave. I suggest you take her advice. You need to be out of this house within the hour and gone from the town by sundown tomorrow. If you're not your dead. It's as simple as that. Even if the slayer won't kill you I will. You best find a nice life in some boring town where you think I'll never come because if I catch even a whiff of your putrid scents you're dead."

A very frightened Willow and Xander left the room to pack and get out of the slayer's house both knowing that if they stayed they'd surely die.

**1630 Revello Drive – Living Room**

As Xander and Willow entered the living room the potentials and Andrew looked at them in shame and horror. They'd heard every word said in the dining room. They couldn't believe what the two had done to Bella and her sister Dawn.

Willow walked to Kennedy where she was sitting on the sofa nursing a bruised and bloody jaw.

"Kennedy, Xander and I are leaving Sunnydale – I'd like for you to come with us."

Kennedy looked at Willow and saw someone she didn't know. She'd never liked Bella but what Willow had done was inexcusable. "I can't go with you Willow. What you did – was horrible. I know Bella hates me but I'm staying here until she asks me to leave."

Willow's sobs started anew as Xander drew her into his arms and guided her up the stairs to pack their bags.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N1: Traditional Scottish lullaby _Dream Angus_ found at http/ WARNING! The end of this chapter contains a sex scene. If you are underage please stop reading when you get to the scene beginning in the master bedroom in the late morning.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Sweet Dreams**

**1630 Revello Drive **

Duncan stood holding Bella in his arms as tears continued to course down her face. Bella felt sleepier than she ever had before. Even though she'd gotten a full night's sleep the previous night it was her first in weeks – perhaps months. Now her battle with Caleb and the magical energy she'd expended were causing her to feel as if she hadn't slept in years.

Slowly her tears stopped and she looked up at Duncan, "Please take me back to the mansion."

"Whatever you need," he said placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Bella turned toward Giles who was still sitting at the table with a dazed look on his face. "Giles, I need you to stay here with the potentials. I want to move them to the mansion but not until tomorrow."

"Of course, Buffy. Whatever you need me to do." He looked as if he wanted to say something else but Bella stopped him. "Not now Giles – I'm still really angry with you – I just need you to watch over the potentials."

Bella then turned to Methos. "Can you stay here to take care of the wounded girls?"

"Of course."

Anya turned to Methos with a gleam in her eyes, "After you check on the girls again maybe you can see about giving me my orgasms. I know its been an incredibly stressful day and orgasms always relieve my stress."

Methos groaned and gave Bella and Duncan dirty looks before stalking into the living room with Anya following after him.

The three Immortals in the room burst out laughing at the look on the face of eldest. Amanda with a twinkle in her eyes walked over to Bella. "You'd better watch your back around him – I think he may be planning revenge against you for not telling him Anya was in town." Then she followed Methos into the living room.

"Damn she's right – but I'm entirely to exhausted to care." Then turning to Spike she asked, "I assume you'll want to come with us back to the mansion?"

"Yeah, luv. I don't have any desire to stay in this house. I'll wait for you in the car." With a glare at Giles he stalked out of the room and outside to the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Duncan asked gently.

"Hmm. Yeah – I'm exhausted."

Duncan and Bella with Faith trailing behind walked into the living room. When she saw Kennedy sitting on the couch having her face treated by Methos her back stiffened and her eyes turned cold. "I thought you'd be with Willow."

Kennedy took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. "I'm not going with her. She's not the person I thought she was. What she did to your sister - to you…I might not have gotten along with you – but it's unforgivable. I was hoping you'd let me stay. I'd like to try to make things right between us."

Bella looked steadily at the dark haired girl before her as if trying to see into her soul. Then she saw Faith out of the corner of her eye. Kennedy may have been a bitch to her but nothing she'd done was anywhere near what Faith had and she'd forgiven her.

"I can't promise we'll ever be friends but I'm willing to give you a chance. But you only get one – if you screw it up your out."

Kennedy stood there with a grateful look in her eye, "Thank you."

Faith gave the girl a smile – understanding what it was like to need a second chance and glad the girl had gotten one and hoping she wouldn't screw it up. "Yoah, B do you want me to stay here or come back with you?"

"Faith would you mind staying. I think maybe it's a good idea to have a slayer here with the potentials. I don't expect trouble but we should be prepared just in case." Then Bella turned to where Amanda was helping Methos change one of the wounded girls dressing. "Amanda you can come back with us if you want since Faith's staying."

Amanda stood and nodded moving toward the door. "Sounds good – all my stuff's at the mansion anyway and somehow I don't think a house full of teenagers is conducive to my sleeping. See you in the car."

**Crawford Street Mansion**

Duncan came around to the passenger side of the car and scooped a sleeping Bella into his arms carrying her to the house.

Quietly he asked Spike, "Where's her room?"

"Top of the stairs – first door on the right, mate."

Duncan carried Bella into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed and began to take her shoes off.

Bella sleepily opened her eyes, "We're home."

"We are. Do you want to get undressed and go to bed or do you want me to draw you a bath."

"Bath please. I feel all grungy."

"Your wish is my command – lay here and rest and I'll get you when it's ready."

A few minutes later Duncan comes out to find a sleeping Bella wrapped in her robe lying across the bed. Smiling softly he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the steaming bath. Gently he slipped off her robe and deposited her in the steaming water.

"Ummm, feels good," she said opening her eyes. "Join me. It would be a shame to waste all this lovely hot water just on me."

Duncan slipped out of his clothes and Bella scooted forward in the tub so he could sit behind her. Gently he took the sponge and lathered it with soap and began to wash her arms. Bella's eyes slipped closed again and she sighed at the feeling of the soapy sponge caressing her body. "Delicious."

"Shh, sleep now." Duncan softly began to sing an old Scottish lullaby.

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, _

_Angus is here with dreams to sell. _

_Hush now wee bairnie and sleep without fear, _

_For Angus will bring you a dream, my dear._

_Can you no hush your weepin'? _

_All the wee lambs are sleepin'. _

_Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' taegether, _

_Dream Angus is hurtlin' through the heather._

Lulled by the soft lilt of his voice Bella fell deep into sleep not even waking as Duncan finished bathing, drying her and placing her in bed. After placing her under the covers he crawled in behind spooning up against her whispering, "Good night my love."

**Crawford Street Mansion – Master Bedroom – Late Morning**

Bella woke feeling extremely well rested and surrounded by strong masculine arms. With a smile playing across her lips she turned in the circle of Duncan's arms and gently brought her hand to his face stroking his cheek and then drawing two fingers across his lips in a whisper soft caress.

Slowly she traced her fingers down his chin and the column of his throat to his chest. She stroked the pad of her thumb across one of his flat, brown nipples causing it to pebble slightly. Continuing her exploration she drew her hand down the flat planes of his abdomen feeling the gentle play of muscles under her fingertips. To her his body was perfect – velvet covered steel. She gently splayed both her hands across his stomach and down his hips rubbing in ever expanding circles before bringing one hand down and encircling his penis. Gently she stroked up and down feeling it expand in her hand.

Duncan woke to the wonderful sensation of a soft hand gently stroking him and groaned, "Oh, god!"

Looking down he saw Bella happily smiling at him. "Morning!"

He rolled her onto her back pulling her into a deep kiss. Gently he sucked on her bottom lip and slowly moved a hand to her right breast, cupping and gently squeezing it eliciting a delicious moan from Bella.

While teasing her right breast with his hand he began placing hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her left breast. Bella mewled arching into Duncan and clasped his head to her breast. Using his tongue he licked in every narrowing circles toward her nipple, which he finally took into his mouth.

The sensation was too much for Bella and she cried out, "Yes! Don't stop."

"I wasna' plannin on it," Duncan moaned moving to her right breast performing the same lazy circles with his tongue. As he continued to tease her nipple with his tongue he move his hand down her body and spread her legs wide and moved his hand toward the neatly trimmed curls of her mound barely ghosting his fingers back and forth across her clit.

"Duncan – please touch me!" Bella gasped out. Gently he circled her clit with his thumb and thrust one and then two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her body.

"Oh god! Duncan – feel what you do to me. I'm so close – harder - please"

Duncan continued moving his fingers in and out adding a third finger driving Bella into her first orgasm. "Oh love – so wet – so hot – you feel so good," he chanted as he thrust his fingers in her welcoming heat.

Bella grasped the firm cheeks of his ass in her hands and wrapped one leg around his hip drawing him toward her aching center. "I need you – now – can't wait!"

Never one to deny a lady he lined his cock up with her opening and slowly began to thrust in. Bella couldn't wait to feel him inside her so she wrapped her thighs around his waist and pulled him in as deep as he would go as she thrust up toward him.

Both Duncan and Bella screamed out in the satisfaction of joining together. It was if they hadn't been complete before and now both physically and emotionally two halves of a whole were joined.

Duncan rose up on his elbows and began to thrust vigorously into Bella. She met him thrust for thrust screaming his name as her second orgasm ripped through her. "Duncan! Oh, god! Don't stop! Please don't ever stop!"

Duncan could feel himself getting close and he was determined to bring Bella with him one more time. He shifted his weight to one arm and moved his other between their joined bodies and began to massage her clit in time with his thrusts.

Bella could feel the beginnings of her orgasm. She clinched her inner walls around Duncan causing him to groan out, "Bella, feels good – do it agin." So she did and pushed both herself and Duncan over the edge.

Duncan rolled over pulling Bella on top of him into his arms. He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Bella looked up into his eyes seeing the love reflected there. "I love you to," she said placing a kiss on his lips before laying her head on his chest and falling back into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N1: I don't know how many rooms the mansion has but for my purposes it now has both a library and a ballroom.

A/N2: I know in the TV show the power went out but I'm not a big fan of roughing it and neither are my characters so the power stays on.

A/N3: I don't know if my historical tidbits are accurate but they'll do.

**CHAPTER 15 – Training and Research the Slayer's Two Favorite Things**

**Crawford Street Mansion – Master Bedroom – Early Afternoon**

Bella came awake to two sounds – one close and the other coming from downstairs. The first was her stomach growling – demanding to be fed. The second was the sound of a large group of teenagers moving around the main living area of the mansion.

"Argh!" She groaned out. "Do you think if I close my eyes there won't be teenagers downstairs."

"I dinna think it works that way. And I seem to remember you telling Giles you wanted to move the girls over here."

"I know. I just can't believe I forgot how loud they were after just one day away from them. I think it's part of the First's evil plot to kill me by driving me crazy with teenagers and their incessant giggling."

"We best get up and face the evil teenagers," Duncan said laughing as Bella groaned again.

**Crawford Street Mansion – Living Room**

"Watcher, get these girls to close their yaps. The slayer's still asleep." Spike said with a growl. He wasn't happy about having the watcher or the potentials at the mansion but he knew it was what Bella wanted. But he sure as hell wasn't going to have them disturb the first good sleep she'd gotten in months.

"Pray tell Spike just how do you expect me to do that. They aren't exactly the most obedient lot. I'm beginning to think that the obedient council trained slayer was a myth used to convince unsuspecting Watchers to continue their duty. Because in my experience I've yet to meet one." Giles said with exasperation in his voice.

Both men, though far from trusting or liking each other, were currently united in their disdain for giggling teenagers.

Spike looked up as he heard a noise from the stairs only to see Bella and Duncan walking down engaged in a quiet conversation

"We need to work on the girl's weapon and fighting skills as well as researching the sword I found at the Vineyard."

"Right – well training shouldna be a problem. Perhaps myself, Amanda, Faith and Spike could work with the potentials while you work with Giles, Methos and Anya on researching. That boy Andrew could take the car and go for supplies. We're going to need a lot to feed these girls."

"Good plan," she said stopping at the couch were Giles and Spike were sitting. "Mornin, boys! Sleep well?"

Bella laughed at the twin disgruntled looks on the Watcher and Vampire's faces. Standing in front of the fireplace Bella gave a sharp, shrill whistle to gain everyone's attention. Everyone in the room turned to listen to what the oldest slayer had to say.

"Okay people – we've got a lot to take care of and only a little time to do it – so listen up. Ladies, I'm going to be turning over your training to Duncan, Amanda, Faith and Spike. I expect you to listen to them. Combined they have more than 1,500 years combat experience. I don't want you giving them a hard time. I know this has been hard for you – being torn from your homes and dropped in the middle of a war zone but I promise if you listen to your new teachers they will give you the skills to survive this experience."

All the girls had been quietly listening to Bella, which was a new experience for her. Kennedy stood up to speak for the potentials, "Bella – last night we talked and we all wanted to let you know that we're sorry for how we acted. We know you're only trying to do what's best for us – keep us alive. We'll do whatever you need us to."

Bella was surprised. She'd expected griping and the girls just sat there calmly waiting to hear what they needed to do.

"Well, uhm – great! The rest of us will be researching this." Bella then held out the sword she'd retrieved from the vineyard. "This sword is what the First was hiding at the vineyard. It made Caleb very, very nervous that I had it. I'm hoping that Giles, Methos, Anya and I will be able to find some reference to this. Spike already found some information on it at the Spanish Mission. He found reference to a weapon that was for 'her alone'. Before I even saw the sword I felt its power drawing me to it. It was imbedded in a large obsidian stone. I was able to pull it out easily – like slicing a hot knife through butter. When my hand touched it was like an electrical charge shot through me and the sword became part of me."

"Amazing," said Giles. "I've brought all my reference tomes and I saw there were also a large number in the library here. I suggest we set up in there. Bella, may I look more closely at the sword."

"Of course, why don't you take it into the library and I'll be there in a few minutes." Bella then turned to Duncan. "You can take the girls into the ball room. The windows are blacked out so Spike won't become a big pile of dust and it's roomy enough to spread out for training. I'd like you to divide the girls into three groups and then rotate them after an hour. They should work on hand-to-hand – probably with Spike. You and Amanda can take them through training with a sword. Faith, work with the girls on using a crossbow. I seem to remember you're wicked good with one. In the back of the room is a large closet full of all the toys you'll need along with anything the girls brought with them from Revello Drive."

Bella took a deep breath thinking over the instructions she'd just given and finding them sufficient gave Duncan a quick kiss on the lips and turned and followed Giles to the library.

Anya quickly followed. "Did you get orgasms? Duncan looks like he could give amazing orgasms. And if Methos' stamina says anything for immortals in general well then you must be feeling extremely satisfied. I know I am."

Methos blushed red again while Amanda and Spike snickered at him. Faith just gave Duncan an appraising look, "So – Mac – did you give B those orgasms?"

It was Duncan's turn to blush and gruffly order the potentials to the ballroom.

**Crawford Street Mansion – Library**

Bella walked into the library after getting Andrew and one of the potentials who's arm was to injured to train sent off to gather supplies.

"Giles can I speak to you privately for a moment – in the hall."

As she stood waiting for him Bella tried to compose her thoughts. She was still angry with the watcher no matter that Willow's spell had compelled him to help. She couldn't get the image of her watcher - the man Dawn thought of as a father, holding the girl down while Willow killed her out of her mind. She took a deep shuddering breath and looked at her watcher as he stood before her.

She couldn't help the tears in her eyes or the shakiness in her voice as she began to speak, "Giles, I'm still so very angry with you about what you did to Dawn."

Giles started to speak but Bella held up her hand, "Let me finish. I'm angry. But I know that Willow used a spell on you and for that I'm willing to consider forgiving you – not today and maybe not even soon – but someday. That's all I can give you. But I know we need to be able to work together and I wanted to let you know what I'm feeling. We can't do this without your research skills. You, aside from Wesley are probably the last Watcher. Even when we're done here and the First is defeated the slayer line will need you and for that I'm willing to put aside my anger. Do you understand? I don't want to hear excuses or justification or pleas for forgiveness. I just want to get this done. Can you do that?"

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear a request for forgiveness. But I do want to say that I am truly sorry. Perhaps if I hadn't been so negligent with Willow. If I'd been willing to face my own problems with magic we wouldn't be here. But I know that there is nothing I can do to change what's happened. But know this I will do everything in my power to help you here and earn your forgiveness. I am so sorry, dear girl."

Taking a deep breath, "Okay, we better get in there and start with the book looking."

"You know Bella you may be 3,000 years old but you've truly mastered California speak," Giles laughingly said.

"I aim to please, watcher."

Bella and Giles walked back into the library to see Methos closely examining the sword. "What do you think old man?"

Methos, eyes intent on the sword, "Mmm. It's definitely Roman in origin. I think before the Eastern Empire. But, I think we need to consult an expert."

Bella gave him a sharp look, "Old man you were there – I didn't think there was anything more expert than that."

"Don't forget young lady you saw some of the Empire as well. But despite the fact I may live by the sword they are not my special study. I suggest we take some digital photos and email them to Connor. I think he might be able to tell us what workshop this came from. It's exquisite and was designed by a master craftsman."

The byplay between the two immortals was fascinating. Several questions were running through Giles' mind not least of which was whether this Adam/Methos person was older than Bella. But Giles forced himself to stay on track and asked, "Who is Connor?"

Bella answered, "He's immortal and Duncan's kinsman. He's also an expert in antiquities – especially swords." She turned to Methos, "You're right. I think Andrew has a digital camera. Does anyone know where his stuff is? We can use my laptop – it's on the desk."

"His bag is in the living room. I'll look for his camera," Anya said exiting the library in the direction of the living room.

"Methos you call Connor and let him know we'll be sending him photos of the sword along with a written description. Let him know your thoughts on it. Tell him we'll call him as soon as we email the pics and I need answers as soon as possible."

Bella then turned to a shelf of books behind her desk and pulled down several volumes while Methos called Connor.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N1: This chapter picks up approximately 6 hours after the last – around 7 p.m.

A/N2: Information on Roman Sword found at Some of the dialogue is taken from episode "End of Days" - transcript found at 16 – The Guardian and a Quickening

Crawford Street Mansion – Library

They'd taken pictures of the sword and emailed them to Conner. They still hadn't heard back and so far had only found limited information on the possible origins of the sword.

The vineyard hadn't always been a vineyard; a hundred years ago it had been a monastery. Not much was known about the obscure sect of monks who'd lived there. They were still searching for information on what had happened to the monks but so far had found nothing.

Finally, Methos' cell phone rang. "Connor, what have you found? Okay, I'll tell Bella. Me to."

Bella closed the book she'd been flipping through. "Did he find anything?"

"He's emailing us what he could find."

Bella walked over to the computer and quickly logged into her email and opened the message Connor sent. "Hmm. He says this type of sword is commonly known as the gladius Hispaniensis. Typically carried by high ranking officers. Based on the level of craftsmanship the sword was probably made in Toledo or perhaps one of the more skilled craftsmen in Rome or Pompeii. He's sorry he can't find anything else – but a sword of this quality and in this condition was well cared for. He's never seen a sword from the Roman Era of this quality."

Bella closed the computer with a snap, "Damn, Damn, Damn! We're getting absolutely no where. I need a break! I'm going to find Duncan, Faith and Spike and see if they want to patrol. The rest of you take the information we have and see if you can find anything – I know it's not much to go on. Maybe you can find something on a mystical swords made in one of the three locations Connor suggested."

Bella walked out of the library toward the ball room. The potentials had taken a break from training and were eating dinner. Andrew had gone out to the grocery store and brought back as much food as he could get into Duncan's car. By the looks of what the potentials were eating he'd have to go back tomorrow. Bella had thought that slayers ate a lot – slayers had nothing on the consumptive powers of teenage girls.

Duncan looked up from where he was talking to Faith, Robin, Amanda and Spike. He could tell by Bella's eyes and the set of her jaw line she was frustrated. "Did you find anything?"

"No, Connor was able to give us a few basics on the type, quality and possible location for the creation of the sword but nothing else. I don't know where else to look. I was thinking about going out and killing things. Wanna come?" Bella's eyes included Faith, Robin and Spike in her last statement.

Amanda said, "That's my cue to see what's going on with the research. Maybe I can hack some museum sites for more information on ancient swords and their makers."

"So are you guys up for a little death and mayhem of the demon or at least Bringer variety."

"I'm in B. These teenagers are making me crazy. You should see they way they've been ogling Robin, Spike and Duncan. At first it was hilarious – really made the men folk squirm – but now they're giggles and shy smiles are driving me over the wall."

At Faith's statement Bella laughed out loud.

"Now pet it's not nice to laugh at other people's expense. We can't help if we're devastatingly handsome. But these girls – they beat me, even Angelus, at torture."

Now Bella and Faith were practically rolling on the floor at the scared looks on Duncan, Robin and Spike's faces. "Don't worry boys we'll protect you from the evil teenagers. Don't think I'm so crazy now – with my whole First sent them to destroy us theory – do you? Come on boys – let's get you out of here." Bella then turned and walked back toward the library laughing.

"Love, dinna be so mean," said Duncan as he followed her out of the room.

"I want to take the sword. Get some practice with it."

Sunnydale Cemetery

Faith, Spike and Robin had headed to the east side of the cemetery while Duncan and Bella patrolled the west. They'd agreed to meet back at the gates in two hours. Since the town had been deserted Sunnydale Cemetery had been one of the only ones to still have any type of demon activity. Most likely because it was the oldest in town and the one closest to the hell mouth.

Ever since they'd neared the west wall of the cemetery Bella felt as if the sword was pulling her toward something. She hadn't said anything to Duncan yet because she wasn't sure if she was actually feeling something from the sword or having a severe case of wishful thinking.

Toward the back of the cemetery in a grove of trees Buffy and Duncan observed a soft light. As they approached Bella observed a small temple of Roman design that she'd never seen before. The light was coming from two torches at the entrance to the temple.

Bella turned to Duncan. "Do you think it's a coincidence – Roman sword, Roman temple," she said waiving the sword in her hand.

"I dinna believe in coincidences. We'd better see what's inside."

They approached the door and Bella kicked it open and entered the room. The inside of the temple was lit with low braziers in a traditional Roman design. The back portion of the room was hidden by heavy tapestries. The walls were painted – but the scenes were fresh – much like the tombs and temples she'd seen in her youth. The decorations were all of warrior women fighting various demons.

Slowly the tapestry at the back of the room opened and a woman appeared. She was neither young nor old and clad in the traditional dress of a Roman noble woman. "I see you've found our weapon," the woman said in Latin.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"I am a guardian. I was one of many but now I am alone. Waiting." She held out her hand for the sword and without hesitation Bella handed it to her.

"You pulled it from the stone. I was one of those who placed it there."

"What is it?"

"A weapon. A sword. Forged in secrecy for the chosen warrior. Kept hidden from the Shadow Men."

"Ah yes, not the friendliest of men. Wanted to stuff a demon down my throat." Bella said with evident disdain.

"The Shadow Men became the Watchers. The Watcher's watched the slayers and we watched the Watchers. We are Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this weapon centuries ago, half way around the world."

"Hence the Roman Forum theme."

The Guardian continued as if Bella had not spoken, "Forged there, it was put to use right here… to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town… and now there is you. And the sword remained hidden."

"Why is there no record? Why don't the Watcher's know about this?"

"We hid until we were needed. We are the last surprise. There is much I must tell you – there is one more piece you need – it is coming to you from an enemy but in the hand of a friend. Do not worry over its origins. Use it – you will know when and how. Just as the sword drew you here you will know how to use what is to come."

Bella looked at the sword in her hand and back at the Guardian, and asked, "Does this mean I can win?"

The Guardian replied, "That is entirely up to you, my dear. This is a powerful weapon. But you already have weapons. Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near."

Suddenly two hands grasped the guardian's throat and snapped her neck. As her body fell Caleb appeared behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snappin' and all. Did she say the end is near… or here?"

Buffy dropped into a fighting stance and quipped, "Didn't your mother teach you it wasn't polite to interrupt or better yet not to go where you're not wanted."

Caleb lunged at Buffy and for the first time she saw his eyes were pure black as if his pupils had completely consumed his eyes.

"Has anyone told you that whole black eye thing is uber creepy. So not the way to win friends and influence enemies," she quipped and then dodged away from Caleb. She swung the sword slashed his stomach and caused a deep diagonal gash that oozed black blood.

"Oohh! Even your blood is black – keep that away from me – I bet it's a bitch to get out of clothes."

Behind her Duncan laughed, "Bella, perhaps you'd better take this seriously."

"This is me taking things seriously. I slash. I quip. I stab. I quip. They die. See all very serious."

Bella's quips infuriated Caleb and he lunged at her again. Again she dodged and Caleb's fist imbedded in a stone pillar. Duncan also circled the enraged preacher katana at the ready.

"You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep coming back for more. It's like being re-born. And your sword wielding Romeo won't be of any help to you. You'll be dead and I'll have that pretty weapon there. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just give it to me and I'll make your death quick. Which is more than a whore like you deserves."

"There's that dirty mouth again," Bella said as she struck out at Caleb with her sword only to have him grab her sword hand preventing her downward stroke. Caleb punched her hard in the face sending her flying into the wall causing her to drop the sword.

Bella leapt to her feet and grabbed for the sword only to have Caleb grab it first. She deftly kicked his hand causing the sword to fly upward. As it fell she caught it and slashed downward cutting a long gash in Caleb's right arm. As he fell backward she advanced toward him and drove her sword deep into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. She brought the sword back and swung it in an arc taking Caleb's head.

Suddenly the air crackled with electricity and a mist began to arise around Caleb's body.

Bella turned to Duncan. "Oh shit! He's immortal. How come we didn't feel the buzz?" She barely managed to get out as the first bolt of the quickening entered her body. Duncan was thrown against the wall by one powerful charge as the rest of the energy from Caleb's quickening entered Bella's body.

After several intense minutes the quickening subsided and Bella knelt on the ground panting.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N1: For purposes of this story Cordelia was never a higher being. Personally I thought "higher being my ass" when that story line started – but oh well it didn't seem to have any effect on Joss. Everything else on Angel happened just imagine Cordy helping rescue him from the bottom of the ocean. And most definitely no Cordelia/Conner sex because Ewww! With more Ewww! on top.

A/N2: Oh I almost forgot – just like in the series the tomb is on unconsecrated ground. So no horrible consequences for taking a head on holy ground.

A/N3: I'm not to fond of this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – The Poofter Arrives With Shiny Beads and Shallow Flattery (well not so much flattery)

Sunnydale Cemetery

"Argh! Why didn't he come with a warning label?" Bella said still kneeling on the floor trying to recover from the quickening.

"Still quipping even in the face of death I see," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Bella slowly drew herself up and turned around, "Angel." Her voice was flat and held no emotion.

Angel dressed all in black with coat billowing behind him walked over to her and steadied her as she swayed slightly in place. He slid his hands up into her golden hair having missed the silky feel of it between his fingers. He tried to draw her into a kiss but Bella raised her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily. "I distinctly remember telling you the last time I saw you – no – more – smoochies!" Each word was punctuated by a jab to his chest with her finger in a manner she hoped brought the point home to him.

From the corner Duncan groaned, "Bella, you've got to learn to keep your quickening to yourself."

Bella hurried over to Duncan quickly checking him for injuries. "Oh you big baby! You just have a little bump on your head – at least you still have it. Which is more than I can say for our mystery immortal, Caleb."

Angel took a deep breath – scenting the air – and didn't like what he smelt. Who ever this man was he and Bella's scents were entwined in only the way two people who are lovers can be. He let out a low growl, "Mine!"

Bella turned a dark look on the vampire, "I haven't been yours for a very, very long time Angel. And if I've heard correctly you're seeing Cordelia. So don't go all Neanderthal on me."

At the mention of Cordelia, Angel had the grace to look sheepish. A very funny look for a master vampire over 250 years old Bella thought.

"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned as she helped Duncan to his feet.

Sunnydale Cemetery – East Side

Faith, Robin and Spike's evening had been only slightly less exciting than Bella and Duncan's. They'd slain two Polgara demons and some really strange thing with a lot of slime. Robin had been covered with slime as the demon exploded when he beheaded it. Spike had gotten a good laugh at the former principal's expense.

Hearing a loud explosion from the west side of the cemetery all three turned in the direction of the noise. The night sky was lit with bolts of blue lightening.

"What the fuck is that?" Faith asked.

Spike began to run calling out behind him, "A quickenin'! Dammit she better still have her head or I'll bloody well kill her m'self!"

Faith looked perplexed but Robin quickly realized, "Oh! Remember Bella told us it's what happens when an immortal is beheaded."

A scared looks crossed Faith's face as she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him into a dead run following Spike as he dodged through the tombstones in his effort to get to the source of the lightening.

A few minutes later all three burst into the tomb. Spike quickly took in the scene before him – particularly the presence of his grandsire.

"Peaches! To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Spike asked and then growled, "Poofter!" under his breath.

"Great it's going to be one giant pissing contest." Bella murmured causing Duncan to raise his eyebrow in a questioning look. "They hate each other. Well, that's probably an understatement. They loathe each other. If you want I'll tell you their whole sordid story later – much later. After I've had a couple of shots of tequila. These two together – it's enough to drive anyone to drink."

Bella stepped between the two angry vampires. "Boys, we so don't have time for this. I need to get back to Giles with the new information I have on the sword."

Spike tore his angry gaze away from Angel and his eyes immediately softened as a he looked down at Bella. "Well, luv since you and the Scot still have your heads I'm assumin' that it was someone else's quickenin' you took."

"Oh yeah! It seems Caleb had his very own toy surprise. He was immortal. Though why the hell none of us could feel his buzz is beyond me. Duncan, when we get back to the mansion can you call Joe and see if he's ever heard of someone being able to mask the buzz."

"Angel, I really want to know why you're here but I think we'd better save it for back at the mansion." Bella then turned leading the group out of the tomb and through the cemetery toward Crawford Street.

Crawford Street Mansion – Library

It was a weary group, minus the slime covered Robin, that entered the library to find Methos, Amanda, Giles and Anya still hard at work researching.

Bella turned her glare on Spike and Angel. "You two – opposite sides of the room – I don't want to hear a word out of you unless it pertains to the First."

Giles removed his glasses cleaning them on a handkerchief, "I say Bella what's wrong?"

"These two act like two year olds – not Master Vamps – if I have to hear another word from either of them – I'll stake them both."

The returning group all nod their heads in agreement. They'd never seen anyone act as annoying as the two vampires when they were together. With scowls on their faces Angel and Spike took up positions at opposite ends of the room glaring at each other. Bella was surprised they weren't sticking their tongues out at each other.

Bella proceeded to tell everyone the information the Guardian had given her prior to her death. She then told of her fight with Caleb and the unexpected quickening.

"Amanda, Methos – have you ever heard of anyone who could mask their quickening from other immortals?" Both immortals shook their head in the negative indicating that they'd never heard of anything like it.

"And I didn't think of it before – but he didn't have a sword. Maybe he didn't know he was an immortal. I'm not sure how important this is to anything but we probably need to see what we can find out about Caleb – see if the Joe knows anything about him."

Duncan took out his cell phone and turned to Bella. "I'll call Joe – see if he knows anything." He opened the phone and walked to the back of the library to make his call.

Then Angel opened his mouth as if to speak. "Angel, this better not be anything about Spike or so help me…" Bella said angrily.

He rushed to reassure her, "No. No. No, Spike. I think I know what the Guardian was talking about when she said you'd receive something from an enemy by the hand of a friend." He reached into his pocket and drew out a large gold amulet and handed it to Bella.

"Where did you get it?" Giles asked as Bella slowly turned the amulet over in her hand feeling an almost throbbing power coming from it.

"I got it from a lawyer at Wolfram & Hart. They're an 'evil' law firm that deals with demons. The senior partners have been trying to bring back Angelus – something about wanting his help in the End of Days Battle."

Giles spoke angrily, "And you brought something they gave you here. It's obviously a trap."

"Giles," Bella said calmly. "Weren't you listening – the guardian told me an enemy would send this to me via a friend but that when the time came I would know how to use it. Angel, did they tell you anything else about the amulet – how it was supposed to be used? Who's supposed to wear it?"

Bella had her own ideas about who's neck the amulet was supposed to go around but she wanted to know what the lawyer had told Angel.

"They said 'someone ensouled – but more than human – a champion'. I thought from that it might mean me."

Bella looked closely at Angel but her gaze kept going to Spike. "I don't think so Angel. Spike, I think this trinket belongs to you."

"Slayer – 'm no champion." Spike said with a surprised look on his face.

"Your damn right you're no champion, boy!" Angel's voice was full of anger as he turned a hard stare first on Spike and then Bella.

"Bella – how can you say he's a champion – he doesn't even have a soul."

"Spike is a champion. He has a soul. But it's not even that. Before he got his soul he helped me stop you from sucking the world into hell – then he willingly fought by my side against Glorificus to save Dawnie – but most importantly – his soul, he sought it willingly – he fought for it. He wasn't cursed with it. And setting aside all of that – the amulet is almost screaming at me that it belongs to Spike."

Bella stood and walked toward Spike and put the amulet around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "So, ready to help me save the world again?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not BTVS. Not Highlander. Poor me.

A/N1: This chapter picks up immediately after the end of the last.

A/N2: WARNING – this chapter contains sex. If you're to young to read stop when you get to the scene set in the master bedroom.

A/N3: I just wanted thank all my reviewers and wish everyone happy New Year.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Theories and Speculation

"Ah, slayer you say the sweetest things." Spike mockingly cooed. "And as it seems to be annoying Lord Hair Gel to no end – of course I'll help you save the world."

Angel growled menacingly at Spike only to hear Bella, "Angel, I can still arrange for Mr. Pointy and you to become close personal dusty friends."

Angel backed further away from Spike and Bella and noticed for the first time that Xander and Willow were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't stand the whelp but if anything had happened to either of them he knew Bella would be broken hearted so he asked, "Where are Willow and Xander?"

Bella turned to look at him with her hazel eyes burning with such an intense dislike that he flinched. "Willow and Xander aren't here anymore. I don't like to spend time with the people who killed my sister and then performed a spell to wipe mine and Spike's memory of what they did. I'm just wacky that way."

Angel had a look of true horror on his face. He'd always liked Dawn. He'd never been around many human children and she'd been interesting to say the least. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

Bella's eyes saddened. "Thank you Angel. Just don't bring them up again. I told them to leave Sunnydale and if they are very lucky they'll never cross my path again. If they do – they're dead – it's as simple as that."

"You'd never kill a human," Angel said the shock evident in his voice.

"You apparently don't know me very well Angel. I've killed humans before. You know that. I learned a long time ago that not all demons are evil and not all humans are good. So I'll say this only once more – if I ever see them again I'll kill them. You best tell them that if you ever run across them. I have a feeling they may come to L.A. I bound Willow's magic and she'll probably come to you or maybe Wesley with some sob story so you'll help her get it back. Don't. If I find out you or anyone else has helped her I will not be pleased." By the time Bella finished speaking her voice was drained of feeling and her eyes showed an extreme weariness.

Spike stepped forward and put his arm around Bella in a comforting gesture. "Slayer's not the only one who'll be right pissed if anyone helps the whelp or Red. The only reason I haven't killed 'em is 'cause Bella let 'em leave. But they only get one pass wit' me."

Angel nodded in understanding.

From the back of the room the group could hear Duncan ending his conversation with Joe Dawson.

"Thanks Joe. I'll be waiting for your call." Duncan turned toward Bella and saw how tired she was. "Joe'll make some calls and check his records to see if he can find anything on Caleb. He did have a theory about his buzz though."

All the immortals in the room looked at him with interest. It wasn't something they liked to think about. An immortal who could mask his presence would make for a formidable opponent. All of them remembered what had happened when the rogue group of Watcher's had hunted immortals. They'd had no warning and all had lost dear friends.

"He thinks that maybe since Caleb was being infused by such powerful magic from the First it suppressed his quickening. He might not even have known he was an immortal depending on how long he's been infused with the essence of the First and when his first death was. I think that a normal human wouldn't have survived a merging with the First but an immortal or a pre-immortal. Well, it would have been just what the First was looking for in a host."

Bella looked thoughtfully at Duncan but it was Methos who responded. "It seems like a plausible theory. Bella, do you get anything from the memories you got from the quickening?"

"Everything's still a jumble. I haven't had a chance to really think through them. I'm just so tired – probably after I sleep I'll have a better idea of what happened to him. Honestly, his memories aren't something I want to go into right now."

"Dinna worry love – let's go upstairs and get some sleep." Duncan took her hand and started to lead her out of the room.

Bella turned to the people still in the room. "Everybody get some rest. I know we got a lot of new information but we'll be able to process it better after a good night sleep."

A chorus of, "Night Bella – Duncan," followed the two immortals as they walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Crawford Street Mansion – Master Bedroom

As they entered the room Bella looked coyly over her shoulder at Duncan and said, "Shower?"

She walked slowly across the room removing her clothes piece by piece. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide down her shoulders and arms and it fluttered to the floor exposing the golden skin of her back. Then she unhooked her front clasp bra and it fell to the floor next to her shirt.

Duncan could only watch in amazement as he felt his cock become painfully hard.

Just before she reached the bathroom door Bella stopped kicking off her shoes. She bent over shimmying out of her pants and a tiny pair of pink lace underwear. She turned in the doorway smiling and crooked her finger at Duncan in a come hither gesture.

He followed shedding his clothes as he walked. It was Bella's turn to stare in appreciation as his clothes dropped to the floor.

"Dinna ya say something about a shower?" he said as she stared at him unmoving.

Bella was tongue-tied. He had the most beautiful body she'd every seen. His skin had a slight olive tone to it and he was tight in exactly the right places. A broad, smooth chest tapering into a narrow waist. His abdominal muscles played under his skin in an enticing manner as he walked toward her on powerful legs. She couldn't see his ass but she remembered from the morning that it was perfect and she desperately wanted to grab it with both hands and squeeze.

She resisted that urge and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower adjusting the water to the perfect temperature.

Stepping in she walked under the spray and let the water run down her body. Opening her eyes she saw Duncan standing at the shower entrance looking at her like a hunter stalking his prey.

She ran her hands down her body, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples into twin peaks. She then slowly trailed one hand down her taught abdomen and brought her fingers to her clit rubbing it in slow circles.

Duncan couldn't take his eyes off the wanton sight in front of him. The sight of Bella pleasuring herself was making him painfully hard. He reached for her only to have her shake her finger at him and push him against the shower wall.

Then she took a step toward him. But instead of kissing him she knelt down in front of him. Bella took his painfully erect cock in her hand and stroked it gently – once – twice. Then she took the tip in her mouth slowly swirling her tongue around the head. Slowly, so slowly she took it into her mouth inch be inch until the head was touching the back of her throat.

Duncan groaned in encouragement as she began to suck his cock bobbing her head at an ever-increasing pace. "Oh, God! Bella – feels so good!" he moaned out. She smiled up at him and kept up her pace. Duncan felt his orgasm approach and gently pulled Bella up.

"What? Why'd you stop me?"

"Not ready to come yet – need to be inside you, please?" he practically pleaded. He then lifted her in his arms and turned her to place her back against the shower wall. He looked deep into her eyes as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist drawing him deep inside her.

Slowly he pulled back out and thrust back into Bella's waiting heat causing her to scream out, "Duncan!"

He set a slow languid pace – drawing out his cock and slowly thrusting it back in. Bella thrashed her head back and forth and pushed her hips toward him using the wall as leverage crying out, "Please! Duncan, faster." Duncan quickened the pace until he was slamming into her and they were both screaming each other's name.

Duncan moved one hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit. He could feel her soft feminine walls grasping him and he pinched her clit between his fingers sending her into her orgasm. With three more hard, deep thrusts he followed her.

The water had gone cold as they both came back to themselves. Duncan gently eased Bella down and turned off the water. Reaching out of the shower he grabbed a towel and gently wiped the moisture off her body and then dried himself.

After they were both dry he carried her to the bed where he placed her under the covers and then joined her pulling her into his arms. Both fell quickly in a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN – What Dreams May Come

Crawford Street Mansion – Master Bedroom, Early Morning

Bella slept wrapped in Duncan's arms. Beneath the surface of her eyelids her eyes move rapidly indicating a deep dream state.

Dreamscape

As far as Bella could see in every direction there was sand. She turned slowly trying to get her bearings when she heard a voice that seemed to be coming from all around her, surrounding her in a beautiful almost musical quality.

"Slayer…Immortal…Woman…Lover…You think you know what you are – what is to come."

The voice faded and in the distance coming out of the rising sun came a woman wearing a diaphanous white gown.

Bella stood waiting for her. And as is the way with dreams the woman crossed the vast distance in a moment. When she was directly in front of her Bella realized it was the Guardian.

The woman spoke, "It is almost time – The Sword, The Amulet, The Key. You must use them. Are you ready?"

Bella looked to woman, "How will I know if I'm ready?"

The Guardian smiled gently, "You will feel it. Do not doubt yourself or let others dissuade you from your path."

The Guardian turned and began to walk away. As she approached the horizon she turned and her musical voice was heard once again, "Use the tools given wisely but remember there are other champions who may share the burden. You are not alone."

Master Bedroom

Bella woke from her dream just as dawn began to break over the horizon. Deep in her heart she knew this was the day they would face the First. Taking a deep breath she sat up and gently shook Duncan awake.

"Bella, is everything okay?" He asked in a sleep-roughened voice.

She looked down at him and softly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Yes, but I had a slayer dream. I need to wake Giles up and talk with him about it."

She got out of bed still talking, "Can you wake everyone else? Let the potentials sleep a little longer but I need everyone else in the library."

As she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress she turned back, "I think today is the day."

Crawford Street Mansion – Library

Bella sat waiting with a cup of coffee in her hand carefully replaying the dream in her mind and also contemplating the memories she'd received from Caleb's quickening.

Slowly the rest of her team entered the room. She gestured to the coffee silently letting those entering know that they'd have to wait until everyone arrived before she'd tell them why they'd been summoned so early.

Once everyone was in the library Bella looked around the room making eye contact with each person as if assessing them.

"Early this morning I had a slayer dream. I've already discussed it with Giles and now I wanted to let the rest of you know what's about to happen."

Quickly she described the dream to the people sitting in the room. She could see fear and determination on the faces of those in front of her. She knew the look better than anyone. She'd like nothing better than to be somewhere – anywhere else – but she and the people in this house had been chosen to stop the First. God she hated being chosen but it seemed that no matter where her life took her or how many centuries passed she couldn't escape her original destiny and now neither could they.

"When I spoke with the Guardian and again when I saw her in the dream she told me I would know when the time was right. Well, as much as I would like to deny it – it's here. Today, we go to the hell mouth and open the seal. The Guardian said we had everything we need to banish the First. The Sword, The Amulet and The Key."

Giles looked as if he wanted to protest. Ask for more time to research but he repressed the urge. He was done doubting his slayer.

Faith looked at her sister slayer, "B, let's go kick ass and take names!"

Bella laughed. Faith always had a way of brining things down to the lowest common denominator. That was in fact her plan. Open the seal and with Spike wearing the amulet and the essence of the Key within her they'd defeat the First. It didn't matter to her that there were no definites – that this wasn't a sure thing. She knew – just like the Guardian had told her – that what she was planning was what needed to be done. It didn't hurt that she'd gotten a little sneak preview into the First's plans from the quickening she'd received from Caleb. She had to beat the First to the punch. Open the hell mouth and stop its army. Everything inside her screamed – NOW!

She just hoped to god they all made it out alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not BTVS and Not Highlander

A/N1: This is the final chapter of the story. It will be followed by an epilogue

A/N2: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I had a great time writing this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

CHAPTER TWENTY - Closing the Hell Mouth

Sunnydale High – Seal of Danthazar

Bella and Spike stood over the seal. She took a jeweled dagger out of her boot and cut a gash in both hands. She passed the dagger to Spike and he repeated the action. Both then held their hands dripping blood onto the seal.

As their blood dripped onto the seal it began to glow with a swirling white and green light and slowly opened revealing a set of steps cut into the rock leading downward.

Bella turned to the group standing behind her. With a nod of her head half of the potentials led by Robin, Anya, Giles and surprisingly Andrew went to take position within the school. Their task was to prevent any Turok Han that got out of the cavern from getting out of the school and into the sewers.

The rest of the group – Faith, Duncan, Amanda, Methos, Angel and the remaining potentials – followed Bella and Spike into the cavern below the seal.

As they entered the cavern Bella walked toward the precipice. Below she saw hundreds of Turok Han snarling – waiting to be unleashed.

She turned to Spike. "Stay with me," and then leapt into the midst of the Turok Han with her sword flashing.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he yelled jumping after her.

The two champions seemed to be everywhere at once. They had fallen into a killing dance that despite its deadliness was beautiful to behold.

The remaining warriors concentrated on the ancient vampires that attempted to slip by Bella and Spike.

The air was thick with vampire dust but still the Turok Han keep coming.

Suddenly the cavern became eerily silent as Bella's body was surrounded by a green light. She screamed out, "Spike!"

The master vampire turned at the sound of her voice and ran to her side. They joined hands and a white light began to emanate from the amulet around Spike's neck. Where their hands met the white and green light entwined and it expanded throughout the cavern.

The light felt as if it was judging all those present in the cavern. The Turok Han were found wanting and burst into flames.

Angel collapsed to the ground screaming.

The light seemed to tenderly caress Faith, Duncan, Amanda, Methos and the potentials and then released them.

Slowly the light receded until it faded back into Bella and Spike and the two fell to their knees, exhausted.

Bella turned to Spike feeling something unexpected come from him. "Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"How exactly do you have a heartbeat and when the hell did you become an immortal?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, damn – don' rightly know. 'Spect it's a side effect of this do-dad, luv."

"Probably. We need to get out of here. There's one thing we still have to do."

"Wha's that?"

"Permanently close the seal. It's one thing I saw in Caleb's memories. Something the First wanted to avoid at all costs."

The two champions – now both immortal – turned towards their friends. Bella walked toward Angel who was still crouched on the ground with Methos next to him tending his wounds.

"Angel – it sounds like you got a little toy surprise as well – a heartbeat."

Angel looked up at Bella. "When the light hit me – I felt like I was being judged – and when it released me – my heart began to beat again. I'm human."

Bella smiled at him. "I'm glad. You've got your shan-shu at last." She didn't see the sad look that crossed his face. He had his humanity but he didn't have the one thing he thought would make it worthwhile.

She kept walking toward Duncan and pulled him down into a toe-curling kiss. "I love you."

He kissed her with equal fervor and whispered into her ear, "I love you, too."

"Okay, people we need to get out of here and close the seal."

The group of weary warriors walked up the rock cut stairs and back into the room that housed the seal.

Bella again took the jeweled dagger from her boot and cut her hands and Spike repeated the gesture as well. They dropped their blood into the hole and again their blood glowed green and white. The seal began to close and as the last piece dropped into place Bella took the amulet from Spike and laid it on the very center of the seal. She then took the sword gifted to her by the Guardians and stabbed it through the center of the amulet into the seal.

The room filled with a blinding white light and as it faded the occupants of the room saw only a bare earthen floor with no evidence that the sword, amulet or Seal of Danthazar ever existed.


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE

Bella ran laughing along the shoreline feeling the sand between her toes and the waves rushing over her ankles. Running fast behind her was Duncan Macleod. She stumbled purposefully allowing him to swing her up in his strong arms and toss her into the surf.

She'd never been happier or more in love. She sat in the shallow water thinking back over recent events. The last six months had been difficult. Even though they'd closed the hell mouth permanently they still had much to accomplish.

The Watcher's Council was in the process of being reformed but with the mission to serve rather than control the slayer. Giles had been named as director but he was being ably assisted by Joe Dawson and to everyone's surprise Methos. It seemed the oldest immortal was tired of sitting on the sidelines.

Two months after Sunnydale Methos and Anya had been married. She became his 68th wife. He'd protested a bit much when it came to her. The last Bella had heard from Anya she was receiving many happy orgasms.

To no one's surprise Spike and Amanda had taken off for parts unknown. But knowing them they were probably planning a lovely jewel heist and having a hell of a time doing it.

Faith and Robin were living in Cleveland. It seemed that there was more than one hell mouth and the closing of the one in Sunnydale had led to an upsurge of demonic activity in Cleveland.

The potentials that survived Sunnydale had traveled to London where Giles had enrolled them in school and was trying to help them live as normal a life as possible until one of them was called as the next slayer.

Angel returned to L.A. and was still running Angel Investigations. He'd called Bella two months ago and told her about a lovely girl named Anne who ran a homeless shelter that he'd become involved with. The former master vampire had found happiness in returned humanity.

Duncan watched Bella as she slowly came out of her memory-induced haze and reached his hand down to her pulling her out of the water.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss and then moaned into his lips, "Let's go back to the house. I want to have my wicked way with you."

THE END


End file.
